Clarity
by alex.evoletta
Summary: En un mundo mágico donde la civilización se halla con aparente normalidad extraños sucesos comienzan a suceder. / Mal summary, entrar y leer. Rated M por posibles escenas futuras.
1. De confusiones y otras emociones

_**De confusiones y otras emociones.**_

* * *

 **La mayoría de los ambientes, nombres y personajes mencionados en la historia que suenen conocidos pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de JKR. El resto es de mi invención. Por favor, no copiar, adaptar, ni basarse en la historia sin mi permiso.**

 _ **Disfruten.**_

* * *

 _Las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor estaban llenas a más no poder. Tanto alumnos como profesores se encontraban presentes. Los alumnos se encontraban hablando amenamente con sus compañeros de Casa. En la mesa de Gryffindor podía notarse a simple vista un pequeño grupo reconocido por todos en el castillo, los cabellos pelirrojos, rubios o negros los delataban. La familia Weasley._

 _Rose estaba sirviéndose una porción de tarta de melaza, su favorita, a su derecha se encontraba su hermano Hugo discutiendo con su prima Lily, sentada frente a él. A su izquierda estaba Albus jugando distraídamente con una carta entre sus manos mientras oía la conversación entre sus amigos, añadiendo algún comentario cada tanto. Frente a ella estaba su prima Dominique, con el cabello rubio cenizo, rizado y suelto._

 _Aquella cena parecía ser como cualquier otra, cada tanto se producían miradas furtivas, amenazadoras y cargadas de odio infantil entre una Casa y otra. En especial, entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. A pesar de eso era una noche tranquila. Albus se mantenía con la carta entre sus manos aún sin siquiera mirar el nombre del remitente._

— _¿Tú qué opinas, Al? —cuestionó su prima, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento._

 _El pelinegro sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza que había en su vaso. Rose puso los ojos en blanco y siguió hablando con sus compañeros._

— _Mamá dijo que las cosas se estaban yendo de las manos en el Ministerio —comentó Hugo introduciéndose a la conversación tras haber sido ignorado por Lily—. En realidad estaba hablando con tía Ginny, pero había bajado a buscar comida, porque ustedes saben que siempre…_

— _Sí, bien —lo interrumpió la menor de los Potter, haciendo una pequeña mueca al mover su brazo enyesado, para luego indagar más allá—. ¿Has… ya sabes… dijeron algo más?_

 _El adolescente abrió la boca para seguir contando lo que había oído hacía algunos días, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose. El silencio llenó el lugar en menos de un segundo, ni un solo ruido se oía excepto por el ligero chirrido que producían las bisagras de las puertas, tan antiguas como el mismísimo castillo. En el umbral se observaba a un avejentado Filch y junto a él su inseparable e inmortal gata. Algunos, los que se encontraban más cerca, pudieron notar algunos cortes en el rostro del squib mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores. A mitad del camino se detuvo frente a la Directora McGonagall quien había ido a su encuentro._

 _La mujer llevaba el semblante tranquilo, sus ojos escondían las emociones de la antigua profesora tras una máscara de plena sobriedad casi irrompible. Casi._

— _Están en el castillo._

 **Septiembre de 2023.**

Las clases ya habían comenzado hacía algunas semanas, el calor se iba desvaneciendo de manera gradual y casi imperceptible. Los alumnos ya se encontraban adaptados a los horarios habituales tras haber sido quebrantados durante el verano, tanto así como a los menores del colegio, los de primer año.

En las frías mazmorras se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño, piel blanquecina y grandes ojos azules. El asiento continuo era ocupado por un adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos de un azul casi celeste y piel ligeramente más tostada que la de su compañera.

—Las orquídeas son subestimadas por los muggles en cuanto a sus propiedades. Aunque suelen ser admiradas por su belleza han perdido su importancia con el avance de la tecnología de su… mundo. Pero eso ya entra en terrenos del profesor Hareton —se interrumpió el profesor en su propia explicación, para luego proseguir—. Según estos muggles, las orquídeas han comenzado a ser cultivadas en el continente asiático en un principio pero los archivos del Ministerio aseguran que han comenzado a reproducirse en España…

El profesor Holmes era reconocido por su afán de introducir la historia en sus clases incluso impartiendo Pociones y eso era algo que hacía a los alumnos desear que esa materia en particular fuera eliminada del programa escolar. La castaña jugaba con su amigo a una guerra de pulgares. Sus manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa se estrechaban con fuerza en un intento de desconcentrar al otro con el fin de ganar la batalla. Ella ganó.

— ¡Demonios!

La clase quedó en silencio. El primero en callar había sido el profesor quien de espaldas a sus alumnos había volteado hacia ellos para descubrir al insolente. Algunas risas se oían al fondo del aula ante la expresión enojada del profesor dirigida hacia cierto rubio.

— ¿Tiene algo que añadir, señor Scamander? ¿Las propiedades de las orquídeas y su utilidad, tal vez? —indagó el profesor Holmes con la voz sumamente suave y tranquila, escalofriante.

Lorcan Scamander se tragó sus ganas de carcajearse con libertad como lo hacían algunos de sus compañeros de curso y tras un ligero carraspeo se limitó a responder.

—Las orquídeas son sumamente importantes para las pociones, aún más en aquellas que se utilizan para el cuidado y mantenimiento de la belleza exterior.

El profesor entrecerró sus pequeños ojos negros y se volteó para seguir con su clase. Lorcan suspiró. No había sumado puntos para su casa pero al menos no le habían descontado tampoco. La chica junto a él reía en silencio con una sonrisa extensa y gran expresión burlona en su rostro.

—Eres una jodida, Lilianne —volvió a quejarse Lorcan, esta vez en un susurro para que sólo la castaña pudiera oírlo.

Algunos minutos más tarde se encontraban caminando entre los pasillos del castillo para dirigirse al almuerzo. Muchas personas seguían creyendo que Lily Potter y Lorcan Scamander eran novios pero ellos sólo respondían con una mueca de asco alegando que no les atraía el incesto. Aun así, no era fácil para los alumnos tragarse esa respuesta cuando todo el tiempo estaban juntos y se trataban con una complicidad que sólo ellos poseían entre sí, pero ya estaban acostumbrados y no les prestaban atención.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor Lily se sentó junto a su hermano Albus, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a lo que el pelinegro respondió limpiándose con una mueca de enfado. Lorcan se sentó al otro lado de Albus decidido a devorar todo lo que cupiera en su estómago mientras iniciaba una conversación con sus compañeros de casa. Las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar una tras otra sorprendiendo a los estudiantes que se hallaban en el lugar, pocos habían notado que el correo no había sido entregado aquella mañana. La lechuza de los Potter dejó una serie de cartas amarradas junto al plato de Lily que unos segundos después le entregó a su hermano la carta que le pertenecía.

—Dice papá que hay mucho trabajo en el Ministerio pero que se encuentra todo en orden —informó el león Potter en voz alta—. Y que Jamie nos envía saludos.

—A James que le den, luego le responderé a papá —respondió la menor con tono ofuscado y luego le arrojó el resto de las cartas encima. Tres en total—. Allí no hay nada importante, no para mí.

La castaña se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a alejarse pero su amigo la detuvo por un segundo.

—No has comido nada, Lils…

La adolescente se dio vuelta, lo miró con una mueca y se encogió de hombros para volver a voltear y seguir su camino. Albus y Lorcan negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo antes de volver a enfrascarse en sus cosas.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Rose Weasley era conocida por el gran parecido físico con su padre. Cabello pelirrojo, piel blanca y pecosa y unos hermosos ojos azules. Toda una Weasley. Sin embargo por dentro era igual a su madre: carácter fuerte, orgullosa, sabionda y con un gran corazón. Y, claro, odiaba la clase de Adivinación. Tal vez no tanto como lo hacía su madre a su edad, pero, sinceramente, no le agradaba ni un poco la sarta de _estupideces_ que salían de la boca de su profesora. Mientras la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y alborotado hablaba sobre lo mucho que podía debelar una taza de té o café, la pelirroja se sumió en sus propios pensamientos.

Ya era su séptimo año. Su último año. Tenía muy claro lo que haría al terminar el colegio, trabajaría en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Era algo increíble su fascinación por las criaturas mágicas, razón por la que se llevaba excelente con el bonachón de Hagrid. A menudo rompía las reglas al visitar al gigante en las noches para acompañarlo a sus excursiones por el Bosque Prohibido. Rose Weasley era, al contrario de lo que muchos creían de ella, una persona normal, común y corriente que, cada tanto, le gustaba jugar algunas bromas con sus primos a los demás alumnos del colegio. En especial a los Slytherin. En especial a cierto Slytherin…

—Ptss… ¡Rose!

Un susurro la sacó de sus pensamientos y se volteó hacia la voz. Detrás de ella estaba su primo Albus y junto a él justo en quién estaba pensando.

— ¿Qué sucede Al? —Preguntó ignorando por completo al rubio que la observaba de manera escrutadora.

—Nos juntaremos esta noche en la Torre con el resto, ¿vienes? —invitó su primo con voz emocionada.

Rose lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir hacia el castaño y finalmente voltear.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

La Torre de Astronomía se encontraba llena de adolescentes bebiendo alguna bebida de las que habían logrado ingresar de contrabando. Los alumnos del sexto y séptimo año se encontraban en el lugar que había sido expandido con un hechizo. Algunos de quinto y muy pocos de cuarto, en su mayoría mujeres, habían sido invitados también.

Rose se hallaba en una esquina, apoyada contra la pared y con un vaso de tequila infernal, ligeramente más fuerte que el tequila muggle. Por 'encuentro' la pelirroja había comprendido una pequeña reunión familiar y con algunos amigos de la familia, lo típico de todos los años desde que ingresaron a la escuela. Cuando llegó a la Torre se había encontrado con el descontrol del que ahora formaba parte y de alguna peculiar manera había logrado ser engañada por su primo y sus amigos para que formara parte de aquello y ahora allí se encontraba, mareada y probablemente ebria.

— ¿Qué hay, pelirroja?

Volteó ligeramente su rostro hacia un lado para sonreírle a un desaliñado Scorpius Malfoy. Quizás _muy ebria_.

— ¿Qué hay, rubio? —Contestó Weasley de la misma manera mientras volvía su rostro hacia delante para seguir observando a los estudiantes que bailaban indecorosamente en el centro de la improvisada pista.

El joven Malfoy, a comparación de su compañera de curso y antigua mejor amiga, se encontraba mucho más sobrio que ella. Durante las casi dos horas que habían transcurrido desde que vio a la colorada entrar había pasado el tiempo viéndola detenidamente ser ignorado por ella. Como nunca, había rechazado la propuesta de varias chiquillas hormonales que se le echaban encima como moscas en la miel, sólo por estar viendo a Rose Weasley. La jodida, maldita y hermosa Rose Weasley.

Sabía que si la pelirroja comenzaba a hablar con él y la mañana siguiente lo recordaba todo perdería cualquier oportunidad de avance en la relación que se había quebrado entre ellos. Pero debía intentarlo.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta?

Rose se encogió de hombros volviendo a voltear su rostro hacia el rubio.

—Da igual. Me han hecho creer que sería algo íntimo entre la familia y es… esto.

La voz de la joven sonó pastosa y ligeramente ronca, arrastrando las palabras al hablar y aquello fue suficiente para que el joven se arrepintiera. No podía hablar con ella en aquel estado. Incluso si no lo recordaba.

—Deberías ir a descansar, Rosie —le aconsejó su ex confidente, intentando quitar el vaso de entre las manos de la chica—. Creo que has bebido bastante por hoy.

Rose tardó sólo unos momentos en reaccionar, relativamente. Frunció los labios y el ceño al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y en un segundo su mano había ido a parar a la mejilla del rubio. Se acercó hacia él y a pesar de tener la voz patosa, se concentró lo suficiente para sonar amenazadora.

—No intentes tomarte la molestia de preocuparte por mí —comenzó con la voz un poco más grave de lo que había sonado momentos atrás—, no intentes decirme que es lo que debo o no debo hacer.

—Rosie, yo sólo quería…

—Y no me llames Rosie —finalizó antes de comenzar a caminar entre los estudiantes y perderse a la vista del rubio.

Scorpius maldijo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **05:23 a.m.**_

Entre las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía iban bajando tres adolescentes. Una castaña iba tomada del brazo de dos rubios físicamente similares. Eran los últimos en bajar, la fiesta había terminado hacía casi una hora pero se habían quedado a ayudar al anfitrión de la fiesta. Al menos ese era su propósito al comienzo antes de que uno de los gemelos vomitara todo el alcohol que había consumido en medio de la habitación. Albus los había sacado de allí a base de amenazas y unos cuantos hechizos inofensivos pero que había logrado su objetivo.

Ahora se encontraban allí, cantando una canción que habían oído en el verano y ya tenía sus varios años de antigüedad, mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro. Según tenían entendido pertenecía a la famosa banda americana _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ , o eso era lo que decía el disco que le habían robado a James.

—Rollercoaster, of love! Rollercoaster, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!

Las voces de los tres resonaban por todo el lugar, produciendo un pequeño eco debido al silencio de la noche y al hecho de que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Los sonidos desafinados que salían de sus gargantas no hacían más que provocar carcajadas entre los jóvenes. Cuando reanudaron su canto uno de los gemelos perdió el equilibrio cayendo por las escaleras unos cuatro o cinco escalones hacia el suelo, arrastrando a su hermano con él. La caída fue dura pero no lo suficiente para hacerse un daño notable. Por otro lado la castaña los observó a ambos cruzada de brazos mientras seguía su camino a la sala común de su casa.

— ¡Oye, Lily, ayúdanos! —alcanzó a oír la pequeña Potter pero aun así ni siquiera volteó a verlos.

Minutos más tarde estaba a mitad de camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, sus pasos eran lentos y cada tanto su cuerpo se tambaleaba hacia los costados por lo que iba pegada a una de las paredes. Había bebido muchísimo aquella noche y su peor error había sido mezclar los distintos tipos de alcohol. Su mente estaba obnubilada y su cuerpo comenzaba a pesar, al igual que sus párpados, pero ya lo había hecho antes con sus amigos y también con sus hermanos y primos. Sólo debía llegar a la sala común y luego ya no importaría dónde cayera rendida. _Aunque sería genial llegar a mi cama_ , pensó.

Pero al doblar la esquina se encontró con un problema. O mejor dicho, dos.

Erik van der Horst y Thomas Flint estaban yendo en sentido contrario a la castaña, posiblemente volviendo a las mazmorras aunque se encontraran lejos de allí. En cuanto la vieron pasar junto a ellos detuvieron sus pasos para voltear a verla.

— ¡Eh, Potter! ¿Qué haces tan sola a estas horas? —habló Flint intentando llamar la atención de la adolescente pero, como era usual en ella, sólo los ignoró.

Erik y Thomas se encontraban en el último año, eran conocidos por ser unos patanes, por salirse casi siempre con la suya y, por sobre todo, por ser Slytherins de la vieja escuela. Eso incluía lo malo también. Erik se colocó detrás de la castaña, posó una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de ella y la volteó de forma brusca. Lily, quien se encontraba bastante inestable por el alcohol, perdió el equilibrio viéndose obligada a aferrarse del brazo del rubio. Las serpientes rieron en son de burla ante la evidente debilidad de la joven y, tras una mirada cómplice, ambos chicos la tomaron uno de cada brazo comenzando a guiarla hacia donde se dirigían anteriormente Erik y Thomas.

Lily perdió la consciencia segundos después.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **05:56 a.m.**_

El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de tres personas. Albus se felicitó por su gran trabajo cuando echó un vistazo a la habitación. El suelo estaba limpio pero no lustrado, de esa manera los directivos no se darían cuenta de lo que había sucedido en la noche, los pocos muebles que solían haber allí junto con algún que otro aparato de estudio habían regresado a su sitio habitual y toda la porquería que habían utilizado había sido removida a base de hechizos y encantamientos básicos de limpieza. Agradeció mentalmente a la abuela Molly por todos los veranos en los que le hacía limpiar la Madriguera junto a sus primos.

— ¡Arriba dormilones! Es hora de regresar a las habitaciones —habló el pelinegro en voz alta y dando dos palmadas para despertar a sus primos.

Contra una de las paredes se encontraba sentado Louis Weasley, con los cabellos usualmente rubios teñidos de un tono rojizo por los rayos del sol que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia lentamente. A su derecha estaba Molly con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su primo y los labios entreabiertos. Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el ruido que provocó Potter más se limitaron a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la entrada donde los esperaba su primo.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con los gemelos Scamander. Molly les hizo una seña a sus primos para que siguieran su camino mientras observaba a los hermanos con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro. Después de todo Lysander y ella debían tomar el mismo camino hasta la sala común de los tejones.

—Lys… Despierta…

Su voz salía en un pequeño susurro no queriendo sobresaltar a ninguno al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos lo sacudía ligeramente por el hombro. Al no obtener resultados intentó con Lorcan, quién abrió los ojos sólo para acomodarse en el escalón y seguir durmiendo. Volvió la vista al otro gemelo mientras veía como Louis y Albus doblaban la esquina hasta perderlos de vista. Volvió a sacudirlo, ésta vez llamándolo más alto, sin embargo no obtuvo resultados.

Decidió que era hora de marcharse y al pasar junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Lysander aprovechó a darle una patada en el estómago. El rubio simplemente recostó su cabeza en la pared en busca de una posición más cómoda.

Cerca de diez minutos más tarde estaba cerca de su sala común. Se topó con algún que otro retrato que la amenazaban de acusarla con la directora, más la pelirroja sólo los ignoraba. Al doblar en la esquina para tomar el pasillo que llevaba a su casa algo la detuvo. A lo lejos creyó ver a su prima Lily aunque no estaba segura. No recordaba cómo había ido vestida aquella noche, pero por la complexión física y su cabello castaño probablemente se tratara de ella. Pero eso no fue lo que la extrañó, sino el hecho de que era arrastrada por dos chicos con las túnicas de Slytherin y…

— ¿Ahora también eres espía? —preguntó una voz detrás suyo sobresaltándola y haciendo que soltara un jadeo ahogado.

Con una mano en el pecho se volteó para encontrarse con Lysander que llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios y dejaba escapar una risa entre dientes.

— ¿Tú no estabas dormido? —cuestionó la rojiza entre confundida y enojada.

—Lo estaba, pero alguien me despertó de una patada —respondió ligeramente enojado, utilizando un tono casi sarcástico—. ¿Qué tanto mirabas?

Molly pareció recordar lo que hacía pero al voltear nuevamente no vio a nadie. Frunció el ceño aún más confundida que antes y se volteó una vez más para encarar al gemelo.

—Yo sólo…

No había nadie allí. Bien, quizás había bebido más de lo normal. No podía haber otra explicación. Sin detenerse por nada volvió a encaminarse rápidamente hacia su sala común en busca de la comodidad de su cama. Sólo quería dormir. Sólo eso necesitaba.


	2. La clase de duelo

**La clase de duelo.**

* * *

 **La mayoría de los ambientes, nombres y personajes mencionados en la historia que suenen conocidos pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de JKR. El resto es de mi invención. Por favor, no copiar, adaptar, ni basarse en la historia sin mi permiso.**

 _ **Disfruten.**_

* * *

El bullicio en el Gran Comedor era menor que el resto de los días, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Los alumnos de los cursos superiores a penas si aparecían por el lugar. Aprovechando que era domingo, y tras la noche que habían pasado, los estudiantes de los últimos años aún se encontraban en la cama a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunas horas del mediodía. La excepción se hallaba en la habitación de una pelirroja que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de una de sus amigas.

Olive Corteaux era una estudiante de séptimo año que compartía habitación con Rose y sus amigas Jena y Amy. Olive era reconocida por gran parte de los estudiantes en el castillo debido a su gran habilidad para socializar, su carisma y su empatía. Al contrario de la mayoría de las adolescentes francesas que Rose conocía, Liv era agradable y humilde, algo arrogante también pero no en mal plan. Las cuatro chicas se habían conocido en la primera noche que pasaron en el castillo en su primer curso, al ser asignadas compañeras de habitación.

La rubia adolescente francesa se hallaba en aquellos momentos con la nariz y las mejillas rojizas, los ojos ligeramente humedecidos e irritados y el humor por los suelos.

—Vamos, Oli —comentó Jena en tono insistente mientras sacudía suavemente el hombro de la castaña—, necesitas comer algo…

Olive se sorbió la nariz, inhalo profundamente unos cuantos segundos y soltó todo el aire al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su cuerpo contra el respaldo con una mueca desanimada. Ninguna de las tres chicas sabía con claridad lo que le sucedía a la rubia, sólo habían comprendido que Liam, su ahora ex novio, se había besado con otra chica la noche anterior, pero el llanto salvaje que había soltado exactamente dos horas atrás no había dejado comprender completamente sus palabras.

Jena observó con aspecto decidido y algo duro a la francesa y luego a sus dos amigas.

—Chicas, ustedes bajen —dijo la chica del cabello arcoíris antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Olive—, nosotras bajaremos en unos minutos.

—Estaremos en las cocinas —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Amy antes de que la pelirroja cerrara la puerta al salir.

Ambas bajaron por las escaleras hasta la sala común en silencio hasta toparse con el primo de la colorada quien se encontraba jugando al ajedrez mágico con Warner Finnigan. Los dos chicos abandonaron su concentración en el juego solo lo suficiente para saludar a las amigas que iban directo al retrato. Al abrirse el cuadro Rose se volvió nuevamente hacia la gran habitación y se colocó junto a Albus, observando detenidamente el tablero.

—Código A-21 —comentó a su primo luego de unos segundos antes de regresar con la castaña.

Weasley alcanzó a oír al moreno festejar tras ganar la jugada y a su amigo soltar una maldición y algo parecido a _tramposo_ antes de que el retrato se cerrara. Las adolescentes caminaron a través de los pasillos, bajando y subiendo escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Desde allí partieron hacia las escaleras que llevaban justo debajo del Gran Comedor y se encontraron con los dos pasillos característicos de ese lugar. A la izquierda se encontraba la sala común de Hufflepuff en las que tantas veces habían esperado a sus familiares o amigos. Sin embargo, ellas doblaron hacia la derecha, donde se encontraban las cocinas de la escuela.

Amy y Rose se detuvieron frente a una pequeña puerta que a ambas les llegaba hasta los hombros, la primera tomó la aldaba que se encontraba casi al término de la abertura y golpeó tres veces, esperó, una vez, esperó una vez más y, finalmente, tres golpes más. La puerta se abrió suavemente por sí sola invitando a las leonas a ingresar. Dentro se encontraba un lugar que era mínimamente el triple de grande de lo que se calculaba desde afuera. La habitación estaba constantemente iluminada por las hornallas que se encontraban encendidas cociendo alimentos, salsas y pociones. En el techo había cientos de pequeñas lucecitas que se reconocían a simple vista como gusanos luminosos cumpliendo su función de mantener el lugar iluminado en caso de que la cocina no se encontrara funcionando. Las chicas se dirigieron hacia el final del lugar, donde estaban las elfinas decorando los alimentos casi finalizados.

—Hola señorita Rose, señorita Amanda —saludó una elfina con un peculiar vestido de colores llamativos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy la jornada, Lizzy? —preguntó la pelirroja con ternura viendo como su amiga ya se encontraba indagando entre una bandeja de pastelillos de chocolate y una tarta de cereza a medio terminar.

—La jornada ha sido tranquila para los elfos, señorita Rose —dijo la delicada elfina mientras volvía a tomar una manga cargada con crema y se ponía a decorar más pastelillos—. Los elfos se encuentran agradecidos de tener una jornada tranquila, pero estamos preocupados por las pocas personas que han comido hoy, señorita Rose.

La castaña regresó con tres pastelillos en las manos, ofreciéndole uno a Rose y comenzando a comer tras recibir una negativa.

—No debes preocuparte, Lizzy —la tranquilizó Amanda, hablando con la boca llena y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de ambas mujeres—. Si algo sucediera en el castillo la profesora McGonagall les avisará incluso antes que a nosotros.

La elfina sólo se limitó a asentir pero aun así no lograba quitar de su rostro la expresión preocupada. A unos metros se oyó un ruidaje de utensilios metálicos golpeándose y una voz femenina.

—Lo siento, Charles —escucharon Rose y Amy la voz de cierta rubia disculpándose.

A lo lejos podían ver a Jena con su cabello de colores amarrado en un moño alto y desarreglado y a Olive en el suelo con los rizos enredados y una expresión culposa. El elfo simplemente gruñó y les hizo una seña para que se apartaran de allí.

— ¡LIZZY! —exclamó la francesa al ver a la elfina y corriendo súbitamente hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

Amy, quien veía como la criatura comenzaba a estar falta de aire, se acercó hasta su amiga y le retiró los brazos de manera delicada.

—Ya está, Oli… Suéltala.

El sentimiento de culpa regresó a la rubia y llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar una risita.

—Lo lamento, Lizzy.

La elfina solo asintió observando con tristeza el pastel que se había arruinado con el impacto de la francesa contra la criatura. Se volvió hasta las adolescentes y tras una pequeña reverencia se alejó rápidamente. La rubia le daba algo de miedo al contrario de sus amigas.

Cuando Rose volteó hacia la chica que se encontraba llorosa minutos atrás se encontró con la adolescente radiante, feliz y simpática que solía ser usualmente. Llena de energía recorría las mesitas en las que trabajaban los elfos con sus alimentos y, cada tanto, probaba algún bocado para aprobar o desaprobar el 'producto'.

Las tres amigas negaron con la misma sonrisa torcida mientras daban a su amiga por perdida.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

—Tú sabes que no ha sido justo, Albus.

El hijo medio de los Potter se encontraba acostado de lado en uno de los sillones más grandes de la sala común, frente a la chimenea apagada, con la cabeza recostada en su mano y jugando con su varita en la mano restante. Warner se encontraba frente a él, sentado con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y la espalda recargada en la mesita que había en el centro de los sillones. El lugar se encontraba raramente vacío, por lo que se sentían en libertad de hablar como quisieran y del tema que les apeteciera.

—No es mi culpa que a ti jamás te ayuden, no ha sido trampa —se excusó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Finnigan sólo le echó una mirada furibunda pero no respondió.

—He oído que la francesa terminó con Eastwood —comentó Albus de manera trivial pero fijándose puntualmente en la expresión de su mejor amigo.

Hacían ya diez minutos que habían pasado Jena y Olive, casi corriendo, en dirección a la salida. Warner enseguida levantó el rostro hacia Potter con expresión sorprendida y los ojos brillosos pero, aprovechando que no era observado, volvió a desviar la vista a sus manos adoptando una posición desinteresada. Esperó unos pocos momentos antes de responder de la misma manera.

—De todos modos sabíamos que no durarían…

Albus regresó la mirada al chico casi calvo frente a él y entrecerró los ojos intentando indagar más allá de su expresión carente de interés, sin embargo Warner era muy buen actor y mentiroso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… Ya sabes… Él es un idiota y Liv es una chica demasiado buena para alguien como Eastwood —respondió simplemente.

Al asintió con la cabeza, decidiendo dejar el asunto hasta allí al ver la hora que era. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza quitándose toda la flojera de encima mientras se sentaba. Warner a su vez se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa limpiando la suciedad que no tenía de encima. El pelinegro imitó su acción y tras un leve estiramiento se dirigieron hacia el cuadro, saliendo de la sala común a paso apresurado.

Al salir a los terrenos pudieron notar como el otoño comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en aquellos lugares. Los mayoría de los árboles que no pertenecían al bosque prohibido tenían sus hojas amarillentas y algunas incluso ya se encontraban en el suelo. El calor aún estaba presente y sin embargo el viento característico del otoño también lo estaba, golpeando a los estudiantes que se encontraban fuera con un aire tibio que mareaba ligeramente. Al llegar al borde del bosque ambos chicos miraron con atención a su entorno antes de introducirse al frondoso lugar.

A pesar de que aún estaba claro, al ingresar en el bosque todo se volvió algo más oscuro, debido a la copa de los árboles que no dejaban pasar a los rayos del Sol. Warner y Albus no perdían el ritmo en incluso, una vez que se adentraron lo suficiente comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad hasta encontrarse a sí mismos corriendo. En menos de diez minutos, gracias a su destreza, llegaron a un claro donde los estaba esperando alguien más.

— ¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto?

—Nos hemos quedado —explicó Warner con simpleza al chico que se encontraba frente a él con una expresión de fastidio.

—Ya no interesa —alegó Potter observando a ambos y luego deteniéndose en el chico de cabello platino—, ¿has conseguido… eso?

El rubio cambio su expresión de enojo a una de suficiencia, pareciéndose aún más a su padre, algo que de ser consciente en aquellos momentos habría evitado.

—Me extraña que dudes de mí, Potter.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco pero no respondió.

Tanto Warner como Albus vieron como el gran Scorpius Malfoy conseguían la única pieza que necesitaban para su gran hazaña. Algo que jamás sería olvidado y, dado casi por hecho, también pasaría a la historia del mundo mágico.

Sólo tenían que esperar al momento correcto.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El Ministerio de magia londinense contaba con una gran cantidad de Departamentos disponibles para la utilización de quienes lo necesitaban, siempre y cuando tuvieran el permiso y la capacidad para hacerlo. Entre los departamentos existentes necesitaban, lógicamente, lugares dónde formar a las personas que en un futuro estarían trabajando allí. Uno de esos lugares era la mundialmente famosa Academia de Aurores.

Es sabido por muchos que es muy difícil obtener los requisitos necesarios para poder ingresas a la majestuosa Academia, quizás fue aquello lo que incentivó a los dos hombres que estaban luchando en la clase de duelo del turno vespertino.

— _¡Desmaius!_

Una especie de flash salió desde una de las varitas, dejando entrever un finísimo rayo blanquecino que logró ser esquivado por el oponente. Alrededor de quince magos y brujas se encontraban observando el duelo entre dos de los magos más importantes de su generación. Hacían casi diez minutos que estaban combatiendo y aun así no parecían estar cansados, ambos jóvenes demostraban la misma concentración y destreza con la que habían comenzado. En una de las puntas se encontraban Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley junto al ex jefe del Departamento, Asim Sadat.

— _¡Relaskio!_ —se oyó la voz grave de uno de los duelistas.

— _¡Protego!_ —Devolvió a su vez y aprovechando que su oponente intentaba realizar un hechizo complejo aprovechó la ventaja— _¡Petrificus totalus!_ —el joven de cabellos largos quedó petrificado y por el impacto del hechizo cayó hacia atrás, sin embargo el otro mago no se detuvo— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —la varita del hombre que se hallaba en el suelo salió volando por los aires hasta las manos de uno de sus compañeros y comenzó a pronunciar un último hechizo— _¡Incarc…!_

—Muy bien, Potter —interrumpió Asim previendo el hechizo que iba a formular—. Ya hemos visto suficiente…

El oriundo de Egipto realizó un gesto con la mano logrando que todos los aprendices comenzaran a dispersarse. Algunos se dirigían hasta la salida para dirigirse a las chimeneas y marcharse por la red flu. Otros se quedaron conversando en pequeños grupos o felicitando a ambos magos por el gran duelo que habían creado.

Harry Potter se acercó hasta el mayor de sus hijos y tras un saludo de machos, como solían llamarlo en la familia, ambos se despidieron por un corto plazo puesto que el mayor aún debía hacer papeleos en el Ministerio junto con su mejor amigo y cuñado.

James se apareció en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Momentos después ya se encontraba en la comodidad de su habitación en la casa temporal que tenían los Potter mientras los más chicos de la familia se encontraban cursando el año en Hogwarts. Junto a él estaba una lechuza gris con ojos amarillos, en una gran jaula y comiendo algunas galletas que acababa de darle el ojiazul. En sus manos se encontraban tres cartas, la primera era de Dorotha Williams, una chica con la que solía frecuentar esporádicamente; la segunda era del Ministerio con los horarios de sus jornadas; la tercera era de Albus respondiendo la carta que le había enviado hacía dos días. Al notar esto se sentó rápidamente. Volvió a fijarse cuantas cartas eran, tres.

Se puso de pie, aseguró la jaula de Vlad y salió por la puerta rumbo hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su madre. Al llegar a su lado le dio un abrazo de oso, levantándola un poco del suelo y depositando un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, cariño? —preguntó Ginny con la ternura usual que sólo guardaba para sus hijos y esposo.

—Normal, he ganado otro duelo —comentó con tono desinteresado pero con el orgullo en su mirada.

Su madre sólo sonrió negando con su cabeza y volviendo a centrar parte de su atención en el estofado que estaba cocinando.

— ¿Ha dicho tu padre a qué hora regresa?

—No, pero mencionó algo sobre un papeleo en el Ministerio —comentó el pelinegro dando por hecho que, efectivamente, su padre regresaría tarde aquel día—. Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La mujer volvió a voltearse hacia su hijo mayor con la expresión casi imperceptiblemente preocupada.

—Claro que sí…

— ¿Lily ha contestado alguna de tus cartas o…?

Ahora su madre se había vuelto completamente hacia él con un trapo húmedo limpiando sus manos. Los ojos azules de Ginevra que tanto caracterizaban la herencia Weasley se encontraban ahora más preocupados que antes, pero aguardando por si tomaba conclusiones apresuradas y equívocas.

— ¿Le ha sucedido algo?

James frunció ligeramente el ceño pero sólo negó con su cabeza antes de devolver la mirada a su madre con una sonrisa.

—Sólo hemos discutido, quizás aún esté ofendida —mintió él, restando importancia al utilizar un tono de voz desinteresado.

Ella asintió una sola vez y volteó una vez más hacia donde estaba cociéndose la cena.

—Deberías descansar algo, James —propuso la colorada a su hijo—. Yo te avisaré cuando esté la cena.

James simplemente salió por la puerta realizando el mismo camino que había tomado de su habitación hacia la cocina y arrojándose con peso muerto sobre su cama. Frente a sus compañeros siempre se hallaba imperturbable y con una actitud orgullosa y seria, pero una vez en las cuatro paredes de su habitación de reconocía cuando estaba agotado y, en aquellos momentos, estaba muy cansado.

Lo último que pudo pensar antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo fue por qué su hermana no había contestado su carta.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer especialmente a** **1** **y** **Florfleur** **por los ánimos para continuar escribiendo, realmente estoy poniendo gran parte de mí en este fic porque tengo una trama en mente que, en serio, es muy interesante.**

 _Alexa._


	3. Encuentros

**Encuentros.**

* * *

 **La mayoría de los ambientes, nombres y personajes mencionados en la historia que suenen conocidos pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de JKR. El resto es de mi invención. Por favor, no copiar, adaptar, ni basarse en la historia sin mi permiso.**

 _ **Disfruten.**_

* * *

 _Silencio. Un extenso bosque y silencio. Frente a ella había una silueta femenina alta y estilizada. Sus cabellos, llegando hasta las caderas, volaban a su alrededor como salvajes llamas embravecidas. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, por lo que no podía observar su rostro. Deseaba indagar en el lugar, intentar saber dónde se encontraba, pero algo en esa mujer la llamaba, la cautivaba y apresaba toda su atención. Dio un paso. A lo lejos se oyó un eco, pero no prestó atención. Dio otro paso y la mujer movió apenas la cabeza. Su piel se veía muy blanca a simple vista y algo pálida, probablemente debido al clima invernal que se sentía._

 _Un nuevo eco se oyó, esta vez un poco más cercano y pudo reconocerlo como un rugido. Sin embargo sólo podía seguir avanzando hasta la misteriosa persona que se hallaba tras un velo de color rojo sangre._

 _Al dar el siguiente paso la mujer se volteó de manera repentina. Sus ojos, sólo podía ver sus ojos. Eran como los de ella, exactamente el mismo color. Y entonces habló._

— _Corre._

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en menos de un segundo. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su respiración era entrecortada y una fina capa de sudor se posaba en su frente. Sus ojos azules como el más brillante zafiro estaban abiertos como platos y sus labios entreabiertos. Sus manos, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo, sintieron la textura de la tierra y algunas hojas quebradas. Ante el nuevo descubrimiento enfocó la mirada y recorrió el lugar con ellos.

Lo reconoció en un segundo.

Estaba en el bosque prohibido, lo sabía. Los árboles eran tan altos como un gigante adulto, e incluso más. Por el tono del cielo supuso que era muy tarde, o muy temprano. Repentinamente recordó su sueño y, por Merlín y Circe, agradecía que tan sólo fuera un sueño. Sin embargo no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el parecido de la situación. Se puso de pie comenzando a caminar, sintiendo la tierra fría y húmeda bajo sus pies. Desde donde estaba podía ver el castillo, agradeció no estar tan lejos, aunque el problema sería ingresar sin ser vista y sin tener el mapa de sus hermanos para ayudarla.

— ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? —preguntó de manera retorica al aire, sin esperar una respuesta en realidad.

Pero la recibió.

—Con dos Slytherins que, si me permites decirlo, no tenían buena pinta.

Lily soltó un grito, girándose hacia la voz con las manos en su pecho. Si su respiración se había tranquilizado en algún momento, ahora volvía a estar agitada. Luego, al notar que desconocía a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, sus manos salieron disparadas hasta sus caderas realizándose que llevaba vestido y, efectivamente, no traía su varita encima.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso? —preguntó para ganar tiempo mientras retrocedía un paso lentamente.

Se trataba de un hombre. Era alto, algo robusto y el cabello muy corto. No pudo detallar mucho su rostro debido a la poca luz que llegaba a esa parte del bosque. Él simplemente sonrió pero no mostró señales de querer responder. Podía notar que su mano derecha tomaba con fuerza una varita de color oscuro. Aunque con su confusión y la oscuridad del lugar todo le parecía ser de tonos oscuros. Él avanzó y ella volvió a retroceder otro paso.

— ¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar.

El espacio entre ellos era de unos dos o tres metros. A pesar del miedo que comenzaba a mezclarse con la confusión había algo más en aquel hombre que la llamaba. Una vez más recordó su sueño. Una vez más dio un paso hacia atrás. Se sentía una cobarde, esa era la verdad, se sentía poco digna de pertenecer a la casa de los orgullosos leones. Al menos en esos momentos. Otro paso y ésta vez ella se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Quizás lo más sensato fuera hacer lo que pensaba desde un principio, huir, pero no podía. Simplemente no.

—Toma —su voz era grave y profunda, algo ronca.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó confundida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 _¿Por qué sigues aquí? Corre._

—Toma —repitió él, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Lily pudo ver como el hombre estiraba su brazo izquierdo hacia ella. Se acercó dos pasos de manera cautelosa, sólo lo suficiente para ver de qué se trataba y pudo verla. Sobre su mano, extendida con la palma hacia arriba, se encontraba su varita color crema, casi blanca. Sabía que era de ella y no una trampa, sentía el núcleo de la varita como si latiera al ritmo de su propio corazón. Terminó de acercarse hasta él pero aun manteniendo la distancia suficiente. Su idea acerca de huir aún no se desvanecía.

—Debes irte.

 _Hazle caso, vete._

La castaña miró su rostro, buscando con ansias sus ojos. Sentía que aún estaba en su sueño y temía que al descubrirlos viera los ojos del color azul que tenía aquella extraña mujer. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba y luego los abrió nuevamente. Eran oscuros, como había notado en un principio. No se trataba de la oscuridad que había hacía unos momentos —ya que ahora el cielo estaba un poco más iluminado, igual que el bosque—, realmente eran oscuros. Casi se atrevía a decir que eran negros.

—Lily, vete.

Su tono era duro y demandante. Era una orden. No podía moverse, simplemente se encontraba paralizada. Quizás por el miedo, quizás por la atracción. Era apuesto. Pudo ver el sentimiento de enojo apoderándose de su expresión y rápidamente dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar un rayo verdoso impacto su pecho.

Luego todo fue negro.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los terrenos del castillo comenzaban a iluminarse lentamente con la llegada del amanecer. El césped, la copa de los árboles y parte del gigantesco colegio estaban teñidos de tonos amarillentos y anaranjados. El Bosque Prohibido se encontraba usualmente tenebroso con aquel juego de sombras que se recreaba tras el cambio de horario del día. Estaba un poco más fresco que durante el día, pero, aun así, no hacía frío.

Dos morenos se encontraban aún en aquel lugar. Albus tenía el cabello revuelto, pereciéndose a su padre más de lo usual. Warner caminaba a su lado, un paso más atrás, con la expresión cansada y el andar algo decaído. Las ropas de ambos se encontraban sucias, y en el rostro llevaban algunos raspones. Quien los viera en aquellos momentos sacarían dos conclusiones rápidas y una tan errada como la otra: se habían peleado o; eran homosexuales. Scorpius los había abandonado hacía poco más de una hora, con la excusa de que las serpientes eran mucho más autoritarias respecto al cumplir el reglamento al pie de la letra.

El pelinegro se detuvo repentinamente, golpeando su hombro derecho con el cuerpo de su amigo. Enfocó la mirada, buscando una mejor vista, con esperanza de que lo que había creído ver no fuera cierto. Esperanzas que, al acercarse corriendo hacia el punto que había descubierto, se desvanecieron en un segundo. Allí estaba, sobre la tierra que aún permanecía húmeda por el rocío de la noche, su hermana menor. Albus llamó rápidamente al castaño con un tono entrecortado.

¿Estaba muerta?

Warner al llegar junto a su amigo con la respiración agitada por la minúscula carrera observó a Lily Potter inconsciente en el bosque. Aún llevaba las mismas ropas que había lucido el sábado en la noche, en la fiesta 'secreta' en la Torre de Astronomía. Sus cabellos se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo, con algunas hojas y pequeñas ramas enredándose en ellos. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y su respiración era muy suave y tranquila. Entonces comprendió la expresión de su amigo.

—Está viva —mencionó hacia el pelinegro y agachándose hacia el cuerpo de la chica.

Puso dos dedos sobre el cuello y puedo notar que, afortunadamente, se sentían los latidos en aquella zona del cuerpo. Estaba viva. Pero aun así no explicaba qué hacía allí y temía que no lo descubrirían hasta que ella estuviera consciente.

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería —dijo volteándose hacia Albus que aún se encontraba en una especie de shock al ver por primera vez a su hermana en aquel estado—. Ahora —habló esta vez con voz más fuerte y demandante mientras se movía hacia la cabeza de la chica.

Albus comprendió sus movimientos y se puso del lado contrario a Finnigan. Ambos la tomaron de un brazo cada uno y se colocaron de pie al mismo tiempo, llevándose con ellos el liviano cuerpo de la castaña. Pasaron los brazos encima de sus hombros para llevarla mejor, pero de todos modos podían lastimarla por el peso muerto. Al llegar a la gran puerta de entrada cambiaron de posición. Albus tomó a su hermana por los brazos, colocando sus antebrazos bajo las axilas de ella y Warner su colocó en los pies, llevándola desde las pantorrillas y los tobillos.

Veinte minutos tardaron en llegar desde el bosque hasta la enfermería. Para la buena suerte que los acompañaba no se cruzaron siquiera con Peeves, por lo que no tuvieron que dar explicaciones que no querían ni podían dar. En la entrada de la enfermería el primero en pasar fue Albus, caminando hacia atrás como podía, empujando con su cuerpo la puerta que les permitía el acceso al lugar. Warner seguía sus movimientos.

Una avejentada Poppy Pomfrey los recibió con expresión severa y los brazos enjarrados en su cintura.

— ¿Qué han hecho ah…? —Sus palabras se silenciaron al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven— ¿qué le ha sucedido?

Los leones dejaron a la menor recostada en una camilla. Albus se volteó hacia la enfermera con expresión confundida y algo desesperada. Se llevó una mano a su frente y la frotó intentando borrar el dolor de cabeza que le causaba la situación y la fatiga de haber pasado la noche en vela.

—No lo sabemos, la encontramos así en el bosque luego de…

El pelinegro dejó la oración a la deriva, sin embargo la señora Pomfrey supo reconocer a qué se refería. De manera inmediata comenzó a revisarla con algunos hechizos sencillos para saber si el daño era profundo o leve. Luego de un minuto enfrentó a los jóvenes con la misma expresión amarga que llevaba siempre y se dirigió hasta un pequeño armario.

—Tomen esto, vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen —ordenó la enfermera entregándoles un poción de color azul grisáceo—. La señorita Potter está en perfectas condiciones, sólo necesita descansar —agregó al ver que el pelinegro se iba a oponer.

Warner comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero Albus se acercó a la avejentada mujer.

—Por favor, Poppy —pidió el pelinegro, casi rogando, a la enfermera—. Al menos hasta que despierte…

—Claro que no, debes descansar —se negó la anciana de manera rotunda y luego lo señaló con el dedo índice antes de volver a hablar—. Además usted y aquel señor —alegó apuntando también a Warner que seguía esperando a Albus mientras investigaba algunas pociones— tienen clases en un par de horas.

Luego de eso lo tomó por los hombros, empujándolo suavemente hacia la salida, invitándolo a marcharse de allí. De todos modos si los encontraban por los pasillos ya no sería problema de ella. Albus resopló audiblemente y, con las manos en los bolsillos de las rasgadas túnicas que llevaban, ambos se marcharon hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Los dos necesitaban unas buenas horas de sueño, pero en aquellos momentos con tan sólo diez minutos de descanso se conformaban.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose despertó muy temprano aquella mañana. Había dado vueltas durante toda la noche y finalmente decidió salir de su cama cerca de las seis de la mañana. Se dirigió hacia el baño, se despojó de su pijama y la ropa interior, abrió el grifo del agua y se metió bajo la lluvia. Había algo que la inquietaba desde hacía algún tiempo pero no sabía qué era. O no quería admitirlo.

Veinte minutos más tarde se encontraba camino a la biblioteca con el cabello aún mojado y el uniforme de clases ya puesto. Los pasillos estaban desolados, aún era muy temprano para que los alumnos comenzaran a andar por aquellos lares y fueron muy pocas las personas con las que se topó.

Llegó hasta la biblioteca y, afortunadamente, la encontró abierta. Siguió avanzando hasta las mesas del fondo donde no había nadie, colocó sus cosas sobre una mesa junto a la ventana y fue a buscar los libros que necesitaría aquel día. Como pocas veces en su vida, aquel día faltaría a clases. Al menos a las del primer turno. Tenía millones de cosas en la cabeza y ninguna era concreta. Necesitaba estar a solas en un lugar donde estuviera tranquila y ese lugar era su amada biblioteca.

Tres tomos enormes fueron colocados sobre la mesa que había elegido, junto a ellos estaba el bolso de estudio que había llevado consigo y de allí sacó varios pergaminos, una pluma y el tintero. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de nada se encontraba sentada frente a sus cosas con el rostro metido entre uno de los enormes libros y cada tanto tomaba apuntes de las cosas más relevantes.

— _Myron Hansen fue un naturalista y escritor noruego famoso por haber creado la el encantamiento capaz de crear el reconocido fuego maldito. Nacido en el año 1505 en Oslo, Noruega, y fallecido medio siglo más tarde en las actuales Islas Canarias en España. Contrajo matrimonio con la aristócrata francesa Margaery Dupont, matrimonio del cual nacieron dos hijos…_

La pelirroja detuvo su lectura al sentir una presencia frente a ella. Las páginas del libro se habían oscurecido levemente debido a la sombra que creaba la persona. Levantó la mirada del libro en sus manos y la posó en unos ojos azules que conocía muy bien.

Respiró profundamente y habló.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La oscuridad invadía su mente, no tenía fuerzas para nada más que para respirar y aun así su respiración era pesada debido al esfuerzo que hacía al provocar aquella acción. Abrió los ojos de golpe y los cerró tan rápido como los abrió. La luz le quemaba la retina de los ojos haciéndola lagrimear un poco. Contó tres segundos antes de volver a intentar y esta vez no dolió tanto. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su mirada se enfocó por completo. El cuerpo le dolía ligeramente y lo sentía pesado pero ya no como momentos antes.

Recargó su espalda sobre los codos levantando su cuerpo lo suficiente para tener una mejor vista del lugar. Su mente estaba casi en blanco y tardó más de lo normal en reconocer que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Confundida, terminó de sentarse por completo, sus pies estaban descalzos y había sido despojada de sus ropas para encontrarse con una bata blanca de hospital. Una de esas que tanto odiaba. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación encontrándola totalmente vacía. Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos antes de tambalearse ligeramente. Posó dos manos en la camilla más cercana, sosteniendo su cuerpo, y respiró profundamente.

Pasos apresurados se oyeron a su espalda pero no podía voltear, se encontraba demasiado débil y confundida. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en aquella posición hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Señorita Potter —oyó la voz distorsionada de la enfermera.

Su cabeza se sentía a punto de estallar y sentía los latidos de su corazón en cada extremidad de su cuerpo, principalmente en su mente. Como fuertes bombos que tenían como objetivo terminar con su cordura.

—Señorita Potter —repitió Pomfrey, tomando una de sus manos y depositando un pequeño vaso de vidrio en ella— debe tomar esto y se sentirá mejor.

La castaña llevó el objeto hacia sus labios, con manos temblorosas, y bebió el contenido. Era de una textura áspera y sabor entre ácido y amargo. Asqueroso. Una vez terminó de beber la poción comenzó a sentirse mejor. De manera gradual la cabeza pasó de ser una batalla a ser un dolor de cabeza casi imperceptible. Su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso y sus músculos se relajaron notablemente.

Suspiró sonoramente antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente y sonreír levemente a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Muchas gracias, Poppy.

La mujer le sonrió gentilmente. Era cierto que a la mujer no le agradaban por completo los jóvenes pero con el tiempo había aprendido a tomarle aprecio a la familia de los salvadores del mundo mágico. En especial a los Potter quienes a menudo pasaban por ahí.

—No es nada, señorita Potter —comentó con el tono severo de siempre.

La castaña esperó unos momentos mientras la mujer realizaba los hechizos de revisión protocolarios antes de volver a hablar.

—Poppy —la llamó algo incómoda—. Por casualidad… Ya sabes…

La mujer volvió a sonreír, esta vez un poco apenada y negó suavemente.

—Me temo que tendrá que preguntarle al joven Potter —concluyó con impaciencia y Lily sólo asintió.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos luego de ser echada por la enfermera, no sin antes darle algunas recomendaciones y la condición de dejarla ir sólo si prometía volver ante el menor malestar. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero igual continuaba caminando. La señora Pomfrey se había tomado la molestia de darle una túnica prestada para que no se paseara por el castillo con el indecente vestido que llevaba hacía dos días.

Al llegar al vestíbulo comenzó a subir las escaleras principales en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Los alumnos comenzaban a avistarse y algunos cuantos la saludaban mientras pasaban de camino contrario al que ella tomaba. Incómoda y de mala gana les devolvía el saludo a quienes más le interesaba, al resto simplemente los ignoraba.

Antes de lo esperado ya se encontraba dentro de la sala común atravesando el agujero del retrato. En la habitación si encontraban unas diez personas pasando el tiempo antes de ir a clases. En su mayoría de los cursos inferiores. Sin querer detenerse en nada más comenzó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Necesitaba una buena ducha si quería estar presentable en clases, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con su hermano.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Respiró profundamente y habló.

— ¿Algo que necesites?

Su voz había sido suave y su tono de voz transmitía cortesía, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un desconocido y no a quién había sido su mejor amigo durante años.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hablar contigo —dijo sentándose frente a ella. Colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyándose sobre sus codos unió las manos y las llevó bajo su mentón unos momentos antes de volver a hablar—. Han pasado meses, _Rosie._

— ¿Qué tienen los meses, _Scorp_? —preguntó, usando especial ironía al mencionar su apodo.

El rubio frotó sus ojos mientras respiraba profundamente intentando encontrar paciencia que lo ayudara con la orgullosa pelirroja frente a él. Sabía lo testaruda y difícil que podía llegar a ser, después de todo habían sido amigos desde el tercer curso.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó directamente mirándola a los ojos.

Rose miró a sus ojos durante interminables segundos. Luego bajó la vista hacia su libro y comenzó a realizar apuntes. Ni un sonido salía de ella más que el de su respiración suave y tranquila. Scorpius asintió dos veces apretando sus labios para no reproducir en voz alta todas las groserías que pasaban por su mente en aquel momento. Se puso de pie y movió la silla hacia atrás para apartarse de su lugar y comenzar a dirigirse a la salida.

La colorada lo vio de reojo y cuando dio dos pasos tomó uno de sus brazos frenándolo. Se había levantado un poco de su asiento y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre la mesa. El rubio volteó una vez más hacia ella y alzó ambas cejas incitándola a hablar.

—Luego de clases —prometió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Soltó su brazo y volvió a colocarse correctamente en su sitio. Scorpius la miró con una sonrisa más no dijo nada. Realmente no le apetecía cagarla luego de la oportunidad que le había dado una de las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albus abrió los ojos y se topó con el techo de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Dejó caer su brazo derecho sobre su rostro por unos segundos y finalmente se destapó. Había dormido cerca de dos horas y quizás no llegaba a completar el lapso de tiempo. Realmente estaba cansado pero sabía que era por un bien mayor. Repentinamente recordó a su hermana. El susto que se había llevado al verla inconsciente no lo había sentido muchas veces en su vida, por no decir que a partir de sus once años pocas veces había sentido miedo de verdad. Su familia eran las únicas personas, incluyendo fraternalmente a Scorpius y Warner, que lograban verdaderos sentimientos en él.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Aún tenía restos de polvo, tierra y lodo en el cuerpo. Se sentía hediondo. Movió su cuello a un lado y luego a otro, tronando los huesos y relajando los músculos de aquel sector.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba bajando los escalones que llevaban al vestíbulo para dirigirse a la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. En el camino se topó con su prima Lucy y juntos atravesaron los terrenos rumbo a la primera clase del día.

Al llegar ambos primos se despidieron yéndose con sus amigos. Albus pudo notar desde su lugar junto a su prima Rose que Hagrid tenía junto a él un objeto enorme. Al gigante debía llegarle a Los hombros y al pelinegro debía sobrepasarlo por unas dos o tres cabezas. Se encontraba tapado con una tela que vagamente reconoció como lienzo, pero a simple vista parecía tratarse de una jaula.

—Buen día, clase —saludó el semi-gigante con actitud jovial a pesar de los años que llevaba encima—. Hoy tengo preparada una criatura muy especial para ustedes.

Se mantuvo conversando unos cuantos minutos más, explicando a sus alumnos que realmente le había costado mucho trabajo que el ministerio aprobara aquella clase y que estaba muy orgulloso de haberlo conseguido. Potter se encontraba observando desinteresadamente a las féminas del lugar cuando Hagrid tiró de la tela que cubría la jaula, dejando al descubierto su contenido.

Todos soltaron un jadeo al mismo tiempo. Quienes reconocieron al animal, que movía furioso sus alas y alternaba su peso de una pata a la otra de manera constante, habían jadeado por la admiración y el miedo. El resto por pura fascinación ante la vista que ofrecía la imponente criatura. Más allá de su belleza.

Como siempre, Rose fue la que preguntó lo que muchos estaban pensando en sus mentes.

— ¿Eso es un Occamy?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

James se encontraba en su turno de la noche. En ese entonces se encontraba revisando papeles y ordenándolos. Podía ser muy bueno en combate pero a la hora de tocar papeles el trabajo se volvía muy aburrido. Tomo una carpeta que llevaba archivos de un tal Jon Meester. Demasiado aburrido.

La colocó junto con los demás archivos que habían llegado aquel día desde el Ministerio americano. Apoyó su cuerpo en una mano que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de su cubículo y la otra la llevó a sus ojos, refregándolos suavemente. Muchos daban por hecho los privilegios que existían sobre el joven puesto que se trataba del hijo del Jefe de aurores. Pocos sabían que era todo lo contrario. James debía dar el ejemplo. James debía llegara a horario. James debe ser el mejor. James no debe cometer errores. James debe ser malditamente perfecto.

—Toc, toc —interrumpió una mujer simulando golpes en la inexistente puerta del cubículo.

El ojiazul volteó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió ligeramente. Se trataba de una joven delgada, de cintura estrecha y buenas curvas. Alta, con el cabello rubio y largo que parecía de comercial y un rostro precioso arruinado bajo kilos de maquillaje. Sin embargo a James le agradaba. Dorotha Williams, auror oficial del gobierno desde hacía un año. Era un par de años más grande que él, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

— ¿Qué tal, Dothy? —saludó el pelinegro con amabilidad.

La rubia se encogió de hombros e hizo un puchero.

—No lo sé —dijo haciéndose la desentendida mientras ingresaba al cubículo colocándose frente a él—, me siento algo abandonada.

James soltó una risa entre dientes comprendiendo el juego de la rubia.

— ¿A qué se debe tan atroz sentimiento? —cuestionó el frunciendo el ceño y poniendo su voz más grave mientras imitaba el puchero de Dorotha.

—A que cierto chico me ha dejado botada por ahí —mencionó cruzándose de brazos.

James volvió a soltar una risa, esta vez más liberal, y rodeo el mueble hasta colocarse junto a ella. Colocó las manos en la cintura de la rubia, rodeándola con sus brazos, y la acercó suavemente hacia su cuerpo. Dorotha continuaba con la expresión cargada de falsa inocencia y un mechón de pelo se encontraba casualmente enredado en uno de sus dedos.

—He tenido bastante trabajo por delante, aún quedan dos años —se lamentó un poco el pelinegro.

Ella hizo una mueca lamentándose junto a él mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ambos se acercaron lentamente, sintiendo sus narices rozar y sus alientos entremezclarse. Por parte de James no había verdadero afecto, sin embargo pasar tanto tiempo en sus estudios y en los entrenamientos había provocado estragos en su vida sexual.

Antes de que pudieran terminar de acercarse otra persona los interrumpió.

— ¡Jamie!

El aludido corrió su rostro ligeramente hacia atrás y volteó hacia la abertura del cubículo. Un joven alto, de piel tostada y cabello castaño se encontraba en la entrada con el rostro sonriente.

—No es buen momento, Freddie —respondió al llamado de su primo mientras volvía a girar el rostro hacia la rubia entre sus brazos.

Pero el moreno insistió.

—Sí lo es… No me ignores, James Sirius Potter —agregó Fred al ver cómo, efectivamente, James lo ignoraba. En un "piensa rápido" la mente de Fred se iluminó y siguió hablando mientras veía como su primo comenzaba a besar el cuello de la rubia—. Vale, está bien… Luego recuérdame agregar en la carta que no es un buen momento cuando responda la carta de Lils —mencionó antes de marcharse.

James soltó a la rubia, sin importarle el hecho de que casi pierde el equilibrio, y salió tras su primo. Al encontrarse fuera del cubículo vio que Fred se encontraba apoyado contra la pared sacando brillo a sus uñas de manera imaginaria. Levantó la vista hacia James y le sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¿Qué carta? —preguntó simplemente el pelinegro.

—A mí me ha llegado hace un rato —respondió ahora en un tono más serio—. ¿Qué crees que hago, sino, en el Ministerio en mi día libre?

Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hasta el vestíbulo del edificio, camino a las chimeneas que estaban conectadas vía red flu. Ambos se despidieron rápidamente, uno hacia su departamento y el otro hacia la casa de sus padres.

James sólo podía pensar en tener una respuesta para él también. Una prueba de que su hermanita no se encontraba en peligro.

* * *

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias por los ánimos, realmente no esperaba recibir respuestas positivas tan pronto. Por otro lado quería informar, a quienes quieran verlo, que he realizado un video en Youtube para este fic y un Tumblr donde dejaré las fichas de los personajes. A los personajes los iré publicando a medida que vayan apareciendo, así que quizás se encuentren algo desordenados…**

 **En fin, muchas gracias a quienes leen esto.**

 **Alexa.**

* * *

 **Tumblr: claritynextgeneration . tumblr . com (sin espacios)**

 **Youtube: www . youtube watch?v=WVULWbAm06Y (sin espacios)**


	4. Los Slytherins y la confianza

**Los Slytherins y la confianza.**

* * *

 **La mayoría de los ambientes, nombres y personajes mencionados en la historia que suenen conocidos pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de JKR. El resto es de mi invención. Por favor, no copiar, adaptar, ni basarse en la historia sin mi permiso.**

 _ **Disfruten.**_

* * *

Las clases de la tarde solían ser las más abrumadoras. Luego de todo el día recibiendo información, cuando llegaba la última clase realmente se encontraban todos desganados. A pesar de las comparaciones con su madre, Rose Weasley no era la excepción. El sonido de sus pasos se entremezclaba con el gran bullicio que existía en aquellos momentos como usualmente había en ese horario, pues terminaban las clases. Se encontraba algo nerviosa y también muy enojada, no con el rubio, claro que no, pero sí con ella misma. Con ella y sus estúpidas ideas acerca del perdón y las segundas oportunidades. Se había maldecido a sí misma más de cien veces en lo que llevaba del día luego de haber hablado con Scorpius.

Una vez se encontraba fuera del claustrofóbico castillo sus fosas nasales inhalaron el aire fresco. Su bolso se encontraba en uno de sus hombros y se arrepintió de no haberlo dejado en su habitación, pues comenzaba a dolerle por el peso del mismo. No habían acordado un lugar de encuentro pero supuso que su amigo comprendería dónde debían hacerlo. Aunque su mente se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de allí sus pies seguían moviéndose casi por inercia, sabiendo el camino de memoria y recorriéndolo automáticamente.

Se detuvo a varios metros del lago cuando comenzó a verlo más cerca. Sus ojos se movieron hacia uno de los árboles que había casi a las orillas de este. Su vista se oscureció durante unos segundos al cerrar los ojos, tomó un largo respiro y luego soltó todo el aire junto. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba junto a él. Descolgó su bolso de su hombro y lo colocó junto a ella cuando tomó asiento sobre el suave césped. Llevó sus rodillas al pecho, los brazos sobre las rodillas y el rostro sobre los brazos.

Se mantuvo esperando cerca de media hora hasta que finalmente sintió unos pasos casi silenciosos a su espalda. No quiso voltear. No quería verlo. Por Merlín, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. Scorpius se sentó junto a ella, adoptando la misma posición, y así se quedaron durante bastante tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos miró al otro, ni siquiera de reojo, ninguno emitió palabra alguna y allí quedaron perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Los dos eran conscientes de que las palabras que dirían, la conversación que tendrían, definirían por completo su relación. Una vez que comenzaran a hablar sería a todo o nada. Estaban por jugarse una relación de años que mucho les había costado mantener debido a los prejuicios que incluso sus propias familias creaban sobre ellos.

Por un momento todo fue como antes. Dos amigos que iban allí a pasar el tiempo. Dos amigos que no necesitaban hablarse porque sus gestos y miradas lo decían todo.

Hasta que él habló.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó al aire, aunque los dos sabían que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—No lo sé —mintió.

Scorpius por primera vez desde que llevaban sentados allí volteó su rostro hacia ella. Se agachó apenas para acercarse más a ella, estudiando su expresión con cuidado, sabiendo que no eran ciertas sus palabras.

—No sabes por qué has dejado de hablarle a tu mejor amigo —afirmó con incredulidad y soltó una risa corta y seca antes de volver a preguntar—: ¿por qué, Rose?

—Sí, lo sé —afirmó ella y tras un suspiro agachó su mirada—, pero simplemente… No lo sé.

El astro sol comenzaba a descender lentamente en el punto justo donde estaba perdida la mirada de ambos. Más allá del horizonte.

—Lo sabes pero, lógicamente, no lo sabes —volvió a hablar el rubio añadiendo esta vez un poco de sarcasmo.

Rose suspiró audiblemente y sus mejillas se encendieron imperceptiblemente.

—Bien, lo sé pero no puedo decirlo —concluyó.

Scorpius volvió a soltar otra risa fría y seca, notablemente enfadado.

— ¿Y por qué demonios no puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó volviendo a voltearse hacia ella.

—Porque no volverás a hablarme luego de eso…

Él levantó una ceja viendo la expresión entre enfadada y avergonzada que llevaba su mejor amiga.

—De todos modos no volveremos a hablar si no solucionamos este… problema ahora —le informó.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron en silencio. El sol seguía descendiendo a lo lejos, tiñendo el cielo de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, y creando fabulosas sobras en el rostro de ambos.

—Bien, porque no hablaré.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La cena en el Gran Comedor había transcurrido como cada día, tranquila, hogareña y con bastante bullicio debido a las conversaciones y las risas. Sin embargo, para Lily Potter, había pasado entre susurros y explicaciones sin una conclusión concreta. Su hermano la había interceptado cuando había bajado de la sala común hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar. A Albus le habría gustado poder sacarle algo a su hermana para mantenerse informado y aun así sabía que su hermana no mentía cuando le aseguraba que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a la enfermería. Mucho menos qué había sucedido. Tras casi dos horas de conversaciones variadas, Lily había dejado a su hermano a un lado para salir de la enorme habitación dónde se encontraba la mayor parte del alumnado, no sin antes llevarse un pastelito de chocolate con ella.

Al caminar, sus pasos eran lentos, su cuerpo se hallaba casi pegado a la pared y su brazo estaba estirado con la mano rozando la pared. Sus dedos índice y medio se movían de forma intercalada sobre la pared al mismo tiempo que ella avanzaba, simulando una personita caminando. La mano restante sostenía el pastelito a medio terminar. Su rostro se mostraba de una manera bastante graciosa y peculiar al denotarse a simple vista una expresión algo ida y algunas migas oscuras pegadas de manera aleatoria alrededor de sus labios.

Su mano derecha se desprendió de la pared al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su brazo junto a su cuerpo, doblaba hacia la izquierda y tomaba un bocado del postre en su mano. Al levantar la vista del suelo se encontró a Lysander conversando con varios alumnos del mismo curso del rubio. Cuando Scamander la divisó, Lily pudo notar que les dirigió unas palabras a sus amigos y luego se colocó a su lado. Pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de la castaña antes de comenzar a caminar junto a ella. Minutos más tardes ambos se encontraban charlando amenamente como lo hacía cada día.

—Entonces simplemente me abofeteó y salió corriendo —le contaba el rubio a su amiga, asegurándose de hacerlo con expresiones exageradas y gesticular los hechos con su mano restante.

Lily se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza suavemente, lamentando que la adolescente numero ciento y tantos tuviese el corazón roto por culpa de su amigo.

Abrió la boca para realizar una acotación, más fue interrumpida por una voz grave a sus espaldas.

—Veo, Potter, que ya has conseguido compañía.

Ambos se giraron para encarar a la persona que había hablado, sin separar su cuerpo del otro, quedando Lysander casi pegado a la pared a su derecha. El rubio observó la expresión de la adolescente, bastante confundida y algo ofuscada por la intromisión de un Slytherin, y luego la dirigió hasta la serpiente frente a ellos. Erik se hallaba estacado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión de suficiencia entremezclada con la satisfacción y la arrogancia que caracterizaban su personalidad.

—No es que me interese saberlo, al contrario…

—Entonces vete, Horst —sentenció el gemelo con cansancio.

Lily, tan sólo días atrás, se habría defendido tanto a ella como a Lysander del Slytherin, pero sólo podía sentir una súbita opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba levemente el respirar. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los de la serpiente, sin embargo no eran sus ojos verdes los que veía, sino unos oscuros como la noche más tenebrosa imaginable.

Pequeños flashes de la noche en que había desaparecido llegaron a la mente de la castaña como un torbellino de ideas que se acumularon en su cabeza, aturdiéndola momentáneamente y casi mareándola. Por inercia llevó una mano a su cabeza intentando detener la punzadas de dolor que la atacaban.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó abruptamente Potter mientras se centraba en la mirada casi macabra del adolescente.

Las cejas de Erik se elevaron y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te he hecho? —respondió a su vez con actitud desentendida, evadiendo la pregunta por el momento.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera notarlo habían avanzado varios pasos hacia el otro, quedando a un metro de distancia, y sus miradas chocaban constantemente en una guerra que parecía no querer acabar incluso antes de comenzar. Lysander había pasado a segundo plano, ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención al contrario de lo que hacía el gemelo con la situación a pesar de no desear intervenir. Lily indagaba más allá de lo que intentaba mostrar el castaño por fuera. Erik estudiaba con sumo detalle la expresión de la chica, notando que, aparentemente, no mentía al demostrar que no recordaba lo sucedido. No era de extrañar luego de recordar lo ebria que había estado cuando la encontraron con Thomas.

Unos segundos más tarde, Erik soltó una carcajada sonora que poco tenía de diversión.

—No recuerdas nada —aseguró finalmente el castaño viendo a Lily con una posición más que arrogante, él tenía el control de la situación ahora, el mando que jamás había perdido—. Descuida, nena, no hemos hecho nada que no te haya gustado —mintió Erik sin permitir que su mentira se notara.

La conexión que habían creado ambos jóvenes se vio quebrada debido a la interrupción del tercero.

— ¿Hemos…? —preguntó Lysander al Slytherin decidiendo que, por el rumbo que la conversación llevaba, era hora de intervenir en el diálogo.

—Thomas.

—Flint.

Las voces de Lily y Erik se oyeron al mismo tiempo y, de no ser porque ambos pronunciaron diferentes palabras, podrían haber creado un nuevo tono de voz ante la sincronización.

Una sonrisa cínica y desafiante se extendió en los labios de Horst mientras seguía manteniendo su mirada fija en la de la castaña, como si sólo ella estuviera allí, como si no hubiera nadie más a quién joderle la vida. Lily le devolvió la mirada con la expresión seria, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido, sin embargo todo se volvía negro luego de que resbalara. Lo siguiente eran los ojos oscuros que no sabía a quién pertenecían.

— ¿Qué han hecho? —demandó la castaña con dureza.

La sonrisa del chico decayó un poco sin desaparecer por completo.

—Repito, nada que no hayas deseado —respondió él con sorna en la voz—. De hecho, creo recordar que te ha gustado bastante.

El Slytherin avanzó dos pasos, moviéndose con elegancia, casi parecía deslizarse por el suelo. Lily volteó la cabeza, buscando la compañía de su amigo, sin embargo el pasillo se encontraba tan vacío detrás de ella como lo estaba detrás del castaño frente a ella. Volvió la mirada una vez más hacia el adolescente. Dentro de su mente era un caos de emociones donde la confusión, el enojo y el miedo reinaban sobre el resto de los sentimientos, junto a un importante dolor de cabeza que no parecía querer detenerse.

—La hija del gran héroe del mundo mágico tan… puta.

El rostro de la castaña cambió en un segundo. El enojo le ganó. Sus labios de fruncieron junto a su ceño, las mejillas se sonrojaron con furia y su mirada chispeaba de un enojo casi insano.

—Vuelve a repetir lo que has dicho.

La voz de Lily había sonado demandante y forzada logrando sacarle una nueva sonrisa al de ojos verdes.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué eres una puta?

La mano de ella se estampó contra la mejilla de Erik, provocando un eco en el solitario pasillo. La expresión del chico cambió tan súbitamente como momentos antes había sucedido con la de Lily quien, a su vez, ahora esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha. Sabía que tratándose de un Slytherin arriesgaba más que su vida dándole la espalda, aun así lo hizo y, tras un último vistazo, se encaminó a su sala común dejando allí al Slytherin.

Un Slytherin que no sólo se encontraba aturdido, sino también enojado. Y no era una buena combinación.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con rapidez y antes de que pudieran notarlo el mes de Septiembre ya había finalizado y el de Octubre ya iba a mitad de proceso. Para el cuartel de aurores las cosas no eran mucho más sencillas que para el resto de los departamentos del Ministerio. Al contrario, últimamente se había vuelto un trabajo bastante pesado y James era una de las tantas personas que podían notar eso.

El otoño había llegado más frío que otros anteriores aquel año, y aunque no llegara a parecerse ni por asomo al clima invernal, el frío igualmente se sentía. James había aprovechado la hora del almuerzo para tomarse un descanso, no sin antes ser autorizado, e ir a almorzar con su primo.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Jamie? —preguntó trivialmente su primo mientras devoraba un trozo de carne que había pedido en el local muggle que habían encontrado.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y llevó una patata a su boca. Ambos habían escogido una mesa junto al ventanal, desde allí podía apreciarse casi toda la calle que llevaba a la entrada del Ministerio. El día estaba ligeramente gris pero, por el frío patente, ambos dedujeron que no llovería. Luego de tragar el bocado finalmente James miró a su primo.

—Pues bastante agotador, las jornadas se están volviendo algo pesadas y no me dan tantas misiones como me gustaría —le contó el ojiazul al chico de ojos marrones que tenía frente a él—- Ya sabes cómo es el sistema…

Fred soltó una risotada.

—Claro que lo sé, cabeza de gnomo, nos dan prácticamente el mismo trabajo —dijo el morocho con tono obvio mientras miraba a su primo con expresión divertida—. Me refiero a ti, a tu vida, tú sabes…

—Ya, no empieces con eso que, cuando te pones en niña, luego no paras —concluyó Potter antes de agregar—: y para nenas ya tengo suficiente con Dorotha.

La expresión de Fred se acentuó visiblemente y James se regañó internamente.

—Eso es, ¿qué tal va todo con la rubia?

Aquella pregunta desencadenó una conversación que finalizó con una risa de Freddie y varios bufidos molestos de James varios minutos luego de comenzarla. Los platos aún se encontraban a medio terminar, o al menos el de James, puesto que Fred, como buen Weasley, tenía un apetito voraz.

—Está bien, ya me calmé —aseguró el hijo de George mientras levantaba sus manos a la altura de sus hombros en son de paz—. ¿Cómo está tía Ginny?

James suspiró por milésima vez, intentando calmarse y masticó un buen bocado de su plato de comida antes de responder.

—Allí está, la última vez que hablamos me ha dicho que se siente sola, los enanos están en Hogwarts, papá trabaja, yo estudio, a tío Ron no puede verlo sin terminar en una pelea y a tía Hermione no la ve seguido porque al parecer tiene el doble de trabajo que papá —explicó con una sonrisa algo dolida.

Fred estudió su mirada unos segundos antes de esbozar una mueca, las cosas se estaban complicando un poco en el Ministerio, sabía a qué se refería respecto a Hermione, pues a ella manejaba un alto cargo en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—Hablando del trabajo… Tengo una amiga que tiene un primo que es conocido de…

James suspiró.

— ¿Puedes ir al grano? —interrumpió con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vale, vale… Al parecer han habido varios magos o brujas que se han aparecido de forma ilegal en Inglaterra y no sólo en traslador, lo que al parecer también involucra menores de edad —finalizó con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que James ahora tenía toda su atención puesta en él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó James luego de beber un poco de su copa y enfocando su mirada hacia su primo.

—Un conocido, es fuente confiable, créeme —puntualizó esta vez el moreno.

James asintió una sola vez lentamente mientras bajaba la mirada a su plato pensando en la situación.

—Es raro que papá no haya mencionado nada acerca de esto, él siempre…

—Él siempre está trabajando, James —le interrumpió con un tono suave que pocas veces mostraba el enérgico Fred—. Es lógico que cuando está en casa no quiera hablar sobre eso —explicó como si su primo fuera un niño pequeño—. Además conoces a tu padre, es demasiado… Él, como para darles un motivo de preocupación a ti o a tu madre. Sobre todo a tu madre —finalizó con expresión divertida.

James también sonrió.

El pelinegro se levantó, dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa y luego de hacerle un gesto a la mesera que los había atendido se dirigió a la salida con su primo siguiéndole el paso. Colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica de prácticas en busca de calor. Fuera del local el frío se sentía por completo y una considerable corriente de aire acentuaba el frío de aquel día. Fred se colocó enseguida junto a su primo con dos simples zancadas.

— ¿Qué tal van los enanos? —preguntó luego de unos segundos el morocho sin poder soportar mucho más tiempo en silencio.

El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros aunque Fred pudo ver que su expresión mutaba ligeramente.

—Albus es… Albus —comenzó a responder Potter—. Me alegra de haber dejado Hogwarts en buenas manos —bromeó refiriéndose a sus años de _merodeador_ en el castillo—, quién me preocupa es Lily.

El joven de piel oscura a su lado puso los ojos en blanco a lo que James se carcajeó al notarlo.

—No me refiero a eso, idiota —mencionó antes de que Fred lo interrumpiera y luego volvió a poner una expresión inmutable—. En las últimas dos cartas ha mencionado a alguien llamado Erik y creo que es el hermano de Caleb —continuó hablando, viendo que, finalmente, su primo se encontraba tan serio como él—. He hablado con los gemelos y con Al, me han prometido cuidarla, pero tú sabes que la familia de Caleb es algo… oscura.

Freddie asintió comprendiendo a qué se refería.

—Lily será más pequeña que nosotros pero tú sabes qué tan fuerte y hábil es —intentó tranquilizarlo—. James, tú lo sabes —repitió al ver que la expresión seria no se borraba del rostro de su primo y mejor amigo.

—Claro que lo sé, Freddie, pero sigue siendo mi hermanita… Dime, ¿qué harías tú si Roxanne es perseguida por el tal Erik? —preguntó James a su primo.

—Oh, tú sabes que Roxy no es como tu hermana —se defendió a sabiendas que, probablemente, no estaría allí con su primo sino golpeando a un chiquillo menor que él.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del Ministerio y luego de ingresar, ambos se despidieron con un saludo masculino antes de dirigirse cada uno a su puesto del día. Sin embargo James, a pesar de encontrarse frente a una gran torre de papeles y carpetas confidenciales, tenía su mente trabajando a mil por hora planeando una excusa creíble para colarse en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. De algo debía servir pertenecer a la familia que le había tocado.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mediodía del lunes, al fin había finalizado la clase de Historia de la Magia y, consecuentemente, el peor martirio de Albus Severus Potter. A penas el profesor había dado el visto bueno a sus alumnos para que se marcharan, todos se habían largado del aula como una manada descontrolada, incluido el profesor. Warner no había sido la excepción y lo había abandonado sin dudarlo dos veces aunque sus motivos eran diferentes a los de sus compañeros, al parecer estaba saliendo con una de las amigas de su prima.

Cuando el adolescente de ojos color cielo terminó de introducir sus útiles de estudios dentro del bolso que llevaba diariamente se dirigió a la salida para seguir los pasos de sus compañeros e ir a almorzar algo. Al llegar hasta la puerta, antes de que pudiera salir, alguien más la abrió.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

Albus se tomó con una mano el lugar donde había sido golpeado, justo en la nariz y una parte de su frente. El chico de cabellos oscuros soltó una maldición entre dientes soltando su bolso sobre la mesa más cercana. Detrás de la puerta de madera que funcionaba como entrada del aula de Historia de la Magia apareció una joven con el cabello de un tono castaño oscuro y grandes ojos celestes. Albus al verla pensó fugazmente en el hecho de que parecía una Potter más por su apariencia física. Su altura era promedio, algo más alta que su hermana menor pero no tan alta como James o él mismo. Su expresión estaba completamente llena de un sentimiento que reconoció como culpa y eso casi logró hacerlo reír.

—No hay problema —aseguró aun tocándose la frente y brindándole una sonrisa forzada a la chica debido al dolor.

—Claro que sí, estás sangrando…

La voz de la chica sonaba preocupada y también algo asustada, más su expresión había cambiado ligeramente. La chica comenzó a acercarse a Albus y él sólo rogó por que no se tratara de alguna típica adolescente hormonal intentando retrasarlo. Sin embargo la chica subió la varita hacia el rostro de Potter y susurró unas palabras que el pelinegro no llegó a oír completamente. Una leve brisa fresca chocó contra el rostro del moreno, causándole escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Unos que, por suerte, pudo disimular.

— ¿Qué haces? —indagó Albus cuando reaccionó un par de segundos luego.

—Ya no sangras —respondió la castaña sin despegar la mirada del chico mientras tomaba un asiento frente al escritorio del profesor. Albus nuevamente llevó una mano a su rostro y comprobó que la chica no mentía, su mano estaba limpia—. Soy Anthea…

—Nott, lo sé —completó él asintiendo una vez—. Tus padres y los de Scorpius se conocen, creo.

La adolescente soltó una risa.

—Somos primos, mi madre es la tía de Scorp —explicó con una sonrisa demasiado dulce para tratarse de la hija de dos serpientes, sin embargo Albus no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, le había enseñado a no juzgar a las personas bajo ningún aspecto. No sin pruebas.

—Entonces, Anthea —volvió a hablar Albus mientras tomaba su bolso y lo colgaba en su hombro—, supongo que nos veremos por ahí —mencionó el chico para no sonar descortés aunque en el fondo le diera igual si el hecho sucedía o no.

—Claro, Albus Potter —mencionó con una voz que al chico le pareció algo extraña.

Albus se quedó unos segundos observando a la chica que ya se había volteado hacia el frente y comenzaba a sacar las cosas que necesitaría en su clase. Sacudió la cabeza y finalmente salió de la habitación en dirección al Gran comedor.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La biblioteca estaba completamente vacía a excepción de tres personas. Madame Pince se encontraba leyendo un libro que parecía muy interesante en el mismo escritorio en el que siempre se encontraba, justo al entrar a la biblioteca. Al final del pasillo a la izquierda se encontraba una adolescente de ojos azules, cabello entre rojo y anaranjado, y la piel blanca manchada con pecas.

Rose Weasley había obtenido un permiso para faltar a las clases de la mañana con la condición de que fuera sólo por motivos académicos. La hija de los héroes de guerra había asegurado que así sería y, en cierto modo, no había mentido.

Sin embargo, si te dirigías al final del pasillo a la izquierda, podías notar que un joven de cabellera corta y muy rubia se encontraba allí sentado con una gran cantidad de libros abiertos sobre la mesa que había elegido. Scorpius Malfoy había obtenido el mismo permiso que la pelirroja gracias a la clase de pociones en la que ambos fueron castigados con el doble de tarea que el resto al interrumpir la clase con sus risas y comentarios inapropiados.

Si entrabas e ignorabas el primer pasillo, solo verías la biblioteca vacía. Pero allí estaban, enfrentados, observándose con una complicidad que sólo ellos tenían entre sí. Los ojos de la pelirroja chispeaban de diversión y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa pequeña. Los ojos del rubio rebalsaban de alegría momentánea y sus labios estaban fruncidos en un complejo intento de no permitir que la risa escapara de sus labios.

Antes de que pudieran notarlo ambos se encontraban corriendo en dirección a la salida del lugar. Las carcajadas escapaban de sus labios como consecuencia de una broma jamás dicha en voz alta pero que, al parecer, ellos se sabían de memoria.

— ¡Weasley, Malfoy! —oyeron la voz de Madame Pince a sus espaldas al abandonar la biblioteca.

No se detuvieron.

A través de los pasillos podían oírse las risas de ambos y los pasos avanzando con fuerza y rapidez. El estómago les dolía y la garganta les dolía. Sus pensamientos estaban completamente nublados, si era que aún podían pensar en aquellos momentos. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban con el sentimiento de que su aparato digestivo había desaparecido dejando un gran hueco en sus estómagos, el corazón se encontraba en sus gargantas, casi impidiéndoles respirar, y la pelirroja tenía dos lágrimas solitarias en una esquina de sus ojos a punto de ser derramadas. Las expresiones de ambos habían cambiado súbitamente y ninguno lo había notado.

A medida que iban acercándose al comedor del castillo iban encontrándose con más alumnos del colegio. Todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a la carrera que hacían dos veces a la semana por lo que cuando los veían o los sentían cerca se apartaban del camino o simplemente tomaban otra dirección para no interrumpir la carrera. Nadie sabía a qué se debía, ni siquiera Albus, sólo ellos dos. Era su eterno secreto.

Al doblar el último pasillo pudieron ver la puerta del Gran comedor al final del camino. Ambos aumentaron la velocidad queriendo hechizar al otro para poder ganar y sabiendo que no podían hacerlo. Scorpius se había golpeado una costilla contra una armadura y Rose se había doblado el pie izquierdo al bajar unas escaleras.

Tan sólo un poco más y podrían saborear la victoria de haber ganado la batalla contra el otro. O la pérdida.

Scorpius se adelantó solo un paso y Rose al ver eso dio una zancada que la hizo chocar de pleno contra una de las esquinas de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Había ganado.

A pesar del dolor que sentía principalmente en su pie y estómago soltó una carcajada sintiendo el sabor de la victoria. Un metro más allá se encontraba Scorpius inclinado sobre sus rodillas recuperando la respiración y observándola reírse de él. Quiso soltar una sarta de hechizos hacia la pelirroja pero, como buen Malfoy, decidió ignorar el mismo dolor que sentía la chica y adoptar una expresión inescrutable mientras se dirigía camino a su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin. Al recuperarse de las risas Rose imitó a quien solía ser su mejor amigo, dirigiéndose a su lugar entre Albus y Hugo.

La adolescente limpió justo a tiempo con el dorso de su mano el sudor de su frente y con los pulgares las lágrimas que habían descendido por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta. Volteó a su derecha, hacia su primo, y pudo apreciar que éste llevaba un semblante distraído.

— ¿Qué sucede, Al? —preguntó mientras se servía una ensalada mixta y huevos.

Su primo seguía con la mirada perdida, jugando con la comida que había en su plato.

—Albus… —volvió a llamarlo Rose.

— ¿Conoces a Nott? —respondió finalmente Albus sin expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Anthea? —Preguntó la colorada—. No mucho, sé que está en el sexto curso y es de Ravenclaw. Su hermana iba con Jamie y el resto, tengo entendido que estaba algo… Loca —respondió luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del ojiazul.

Albus se quedó en silencio unos segundos y finalmente le dirigió una sonrisa forzada a su prima en forma de agradecimiento. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y llamó a Hugo. El delgado adolescente le hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara unos segundos. Rose cerró los ojos con una expresión de asco sabiendo lo que vendría. Hugo dejó soltar el aire acumulado en su estómago a través de sus labios. Más allá se podía oír fácilmente las quejas de las féminas y las risotadas de los varones.

—Ahora sí, ¿decías primo? —habló el joven hacia su primo con fingido tono serio.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y rápidamente prosiguió a hablar.

— ¿Has visto a mi hermana?

— ¿Cuál hermana…?

Albus Potter era un chico que adoraba a su familia con su alma, una persona que por ellos daría su vida sin dudarlo. Pero, en momentos como este, no podía evitar las ganas de estrangular a su primo. A veces era simplemente insoportable.

—Pregúntale a Lysander, a mí no me habla hace algunos días, está algo… loca —respondió al ver la expresión de su primo, haciendo una seña en su sien referido al comentario que hizo sobre Lily.

Potter se limpió los labios con una servilleta y, tras darle un beso en la frente a la pelirroja a modo de saludo, se dirigió hacia la salida en busca del gemelo o de su hermana. A quien encontrara primero. Tenía un favor que hacerle a su hermano y a sí mismo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las clases del día habían finalizado hacía casi una hora y algunos alumnos habían aprovechado para disfrutar los últimos resquicios calurosos que se presentaban aquel día. Entre ese pequeño grupo de alumnos se encontraba una joven delgada de reconocida cabellera castaña casi negra y grandes ojos azules. En la zona de su nariz y mejillas se podían apreciar algunas pecas de un marrón muy suave, casi imperceptibles.

Lily Potter se encontraba sentada en el césped con el cuerpo recostado sobre un árbol y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Sus aclamados ojos azules por la población masculina no podían apreciarse debido a que los tenía cerrados. Una brisa refrescante hacía del clima uno más que perfecto. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba descansando sobre su estómago, el otro estaba a un costado de su cuerpo. Su mano cumpliendo la función de mantenerla despierta mientras arrancaba el césped en el proceso. El árbol que había elegido se encontraba apartado del resto en una especie de isla introducida al borde del lago, pegado a la orilla. Nadie iba allí puesto que si te quedabas dormido corrías el riesgo de mojarte al subir la marea, pero Lily no era la clase de personas que se preocupaba por mojarse un poco.

O eso pensó.

Sintió una brisa momentánea algo diferente a la que venía sintiendo y por unos segundos sintió una sombra impidiéndole sentir el Sol. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que algunas gotas de agua la habían mojado. Su vista se dirigió al lago, unos dos o tres metros de donde se encontraba sentada. Alguien se había zambullido. Un cuerpo flotó hacia la superficie, dándole la espalda. Alcanzó a ver que se trataba de un chico, sus manos estaban en su rostro intentando quitarse el agua de allí para poder ver bien y cuando se volteó Lily pudo notar el peligro en los ojos verdes del joven de cabellos castaños.

Tan rápido como pudo la ojiazul se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr colina arriba para buscar refugio en el castillo, reprendiéndose por haber dejado la varita en su bolso. Sin embargo el chico era por mucho más rápido que ella. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura para luego elevarla en el aire. En unos segundos toda la atención estaba centrada en ellos aunque nadie se atrevía a intervenir a pesar de los gritos de ayuda que Lily soltaba.

—No lo hagas, Horst —pedía la castaña con la voz aguda.

El Slytherin parecía no poder escucharla, simplemente seguía adentrándose al lago. Los alumnos se habían acercado hacia ellos pero se detuvieron al llegar al borde. El agua le llegaba a las rodillas y Lily se las había apañado para no mojarse. Sus brazos se encontraban alrededor del cuello de él y, consecuencia de sus movimientos, habían terminado en la posición de marido y mujer.

—Por favor… —pidió la castaña al ver que el agua comenzaba a llegarle a la cadera al chico.

Erik se volteó hacia el 'público' en busca de un veredicto, sabiendo que la decisión final sólo sería de él. Algunos de ellos, en su mayoría hombres de la misma casa que el castaño, aullaban entre risas que la arrojara el agua. Algunas chicas tenían el semblante entre enojado y preocupado, comprendiendo la situación de la chica de cabello marrón oscuro. El resto simplemente se encontraba allí para luego correr la voz de lo sucedido, simples cotillas.

—Di que lo lamentas —dijo él en voz baja—. Di que lamentas haberme golpeado y me aseguraré de sacarte de aquí seca —le prometió.

—Lo lamento tanto…

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo. El castaño iba a dirigirse a tierra firme pero una voz entre los adolescentes en el borde del lago lo interrumpió antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse. Allí, en el centro, se encontraba el hermano de la chica que llevaba en brazos, Albus Potter.

— ¡Demonios, Horst! —exclamó el pelinegro con expresión furiosa—. Suelta a mí hermana, maldito depravado.

Erik y Lily voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo. Los ojos azules expresando miedo, los verdes mostrando una mezcla amarga de satisfacción y diversión. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás confíes en las serpientes —alcanzó a escuchar ella en su oído antes de caer al agua.

* * *

 **Tengo que hacer una gran acotación final y es que este capítulo se me ha borrado dos veces y lo rescribí tres, porque la primera vez no me gustó como había quedado. Así que espero que finalmente haya quedado bien (a mí me ha gustado).**

 **Mil gracias a los comentarios, realmente me animan.**

 **Saludos, Alexa.**


	5. Madrugada para Hogwarts

**Madrugada para Hogwarts.**

* * *

 **La mayoría de los ambientes, nombres y personajes mencionados en la historia que suenen conocidos pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de JKR. El resto es de mi invención. Por favor, no copiar, adaptar, ni basarse en la historia sin mi permiso.**

 _ **Disfruten.**_

* * *

El arrollador frío de Noviembre se abría paso entre el alumnado de Hogwarts. La llegada del invierno comenzaba avistarse notablemente entre los mismos, las narices sonrojadas se notaban con más frecuencia, las adolescentes llevaban toda clase de accesorios para combinar sus vestimentas, desde boinas y sombreros hasta guantes y bufandas. Los hombres, por otro lado, se limitaban a simplemente guantes y bufandas con los colores de las casas correspondientes, mucho más sutil y sobrio.

El frío se colaba por cada pequeño recoveco existente, la noche reinaba y la mayor parte de los estudiantes dormían plácidamente. Sin embargo un pequeño grupo se encontraba despierto. El viento soplaba con fuerza fuera del castillo, el atrofiado sauce que descansaba en los terrenos se sacudía de manera furiosa y el cielo parecía desear llorar desconsoladamente esa noche en particular. El mismo aire frío que sacudía al sauce boxeador tomaba la misma función con el resto de los árboles que conformaban al Bosque Prohibido, metiéndose entre ellos y rodeando un claro muy específico.

El lugar debía cubrir unos diez metros a la redonda, bastante amplio y libre de vegetación a pesar de estar rodeada de ella. En el centro del claro se encontraba una gigante y chispeante fogata de fuego húrgaron. Dentro del claro, rodeando la fogata, se encontraban de tres adolescentes con capas de diferentes colores, haciendo alusión a las Casas de las cuales eran residentes. Dos eran de un verde muy oscuro y el restante era de color azul marino. Dos serpientes y un halcón.

Las dos figuras con las capas verdes comenzaron a hablar en un idioma casi ininteligible de manera muy repentina, sorprendiendo al tercero. A pesar de que el idioma era conocido por un reducido grupo de gente parecía que la persona con la capa azul había comprendido a la perfección las palabras dichas. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta que se sintió lo suficiente seguro como para comenzar a correr lejos de quienes creía eran sus camaradas pero al voltear para poner en marcha sus planes otra persona lo detuvo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Generalmente el insomnio y el hambre solían ser una muy mala combinación para cualquier persona, todos lo sabemos, realmente lo es. Pero cuando de leones se trata el caso es uno completamente diferente, éstos se ponen tan irritables como irritantes, comienzan a caminar por toda la habitación en la que se encuentran y no se detienen hasta no conseguir algo de comida. Incluso dentro del toque de queda. Esta vez le había tocado sufrir dicha agonía a una pelirroja de ojos muy azules. Su cabello se encontraba ligeramente enmarañado y en su rostro se notaba bastante cansado. Sus pasos se oían como pequeños tambores en el notable silencio de la noche y su cabello suelto y despeinado, en conjunto con el cómodo camisón blanco transparente que utilizaba para dormir, era muy consciente de lo fantasmal que podía parecer a simple vista.

Esa noche en particular había decidido ser oscura, algo que a Rose Weasley le jugaba mucho a favor, pero no podía negar que el ambiente que se creaba entre el frío y la oscuridad era bastante lúgubre y un tanto tenebroso, casi tanto como macabro. Dobló en una esquina y se detuvo de manera seca al oír ruidos lejanos. Eran como murmullos ahogados muy, muy, lejanos pero que podían sentirse. Sin embargo sólo duraron unos momentos, lo que le hizo pensar a Weasley que podía tratarse de su vacilante cordura debido al sueño que había cogido luego de comer algo en las cocinas. Cuando se aseguró de no oír más ruidos, pues si era un directivo podía estar en problemas por encontrarse fuera de la cama, volvió a reanudar su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pero tal vez sí estaba en lo cierto y no era su imaginación.

En el preciso momento en que dobló nuevamente en una esquina para salir a las escaleras principal que hacían frente a la gran puerta que daba a los terrenos los murmullos volvieron a oírse, esta vez más cerca. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de una gárgola que se encontraba junto al lado derecho de las escaleras, al comienzo de las mismas. Comenzó a abandonar el pensamiento acerca de la oscuridad y el miedo que le causaba, para reemplazarlo por uno de gratitud al verse envuelta en ésta. Las voces comenzaron a acercarse hasta el punto en que Rose pudo, lamentablemente, reconocerlas perfectamente. Notó que una de las voces pertenecía a Thomas Flint, otra de las voces era la de Karl Leslie, un compañero de casa del primero y compañero de curso de los presentes allí. La tercera voz, la que se quejaba de manera casi inaudible, era la de… ¿Scorpius?

La pelirroja mantuvo a raya el impulso de salir a ver qué sucedía, pero sabía que dos contra dos, o quizás tres contra uno, no sería algo que estuviera a su favor. Por otra parte enfocó su atención en la conversación de las serpientes.

—Ya no eres tan valiente con todos tus amiguitos hijos de héroes cerca de ti, ¿cierto? —parecía mofarse Leslie con maldad.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta del rubio, alertando a la pelirroja de la situación. Detestaba no poder enfrentar lo que estaba sucediendo y mientras se encontraba allí escondida se preguntaba inconscientemente dónde se había metido la jodida valentía que caracterizaba a su casa.

—Mírate —habló esta vez Flint—, no eres nadie, Malfoy.

—Eres una lacra inmunda, como tu padre —completó Karl.

Ahora lo que se preguntaba era por qué él no se defendía. Comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía y sabía que, por la clase de personas que había involucradas, esto podía ser muy malo si el rubio no se había defendido luego de que nombraran a su padre. Lo conocía y sabía cómo reaccionaba ante la mención de su padre si se relacionaba con su pasado o insultos de cualquier tipo.

Rose se movió muy lentamente, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido en el trayecto y quedó con el rostro metido en un recoveco que se encontraba entre las escaleras y la gárgola. Desde al pequeño agujero podía ver sólo a Flint de pie frente al cuerpo que había en el suelo el cual pertenecía a Scorpius, sin embargo no pudo ver a Leslie. El rubio se encontraba en el suelo, con las piernas y los brazos atados con sogas invisibles y retorciéndose, intentando buscar la manera de liberarse del hechizo que le habían lanzado sus compañeros de casa. Y entonces vio como sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella momentáneamente, llenándose de furia, impotencia y terror.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que alguien la tomaba por el cabello para levantarla de su sitio. Se esforzó con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar un grito de dolor cuando fue arrojada bruscamente contra el suelo, junto a su amigo. Se colocó sobre sus codos, boca arriba, y buscó de manera sutil su varita. Recordaba haberla puesto en un costado de su cadera, dentro de su ropa interior.

— ¿Buscabas esto, preciosa? —preguntó Karl con cinismo, capturando la atención de la leona, al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba la varita a su amigo y ambos reían.

Mientras el asqueroso joven de dientes deformes rompía su varita, llevándose con ella gran parte de su magia, Karl Leslie se acercó lentamente a Rose, con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro que no pintaba con muy buenas intenciones.

Rose tragó en seco.

— ¿Sabes? Si tu familia no fueran traidores a la sangre habría estado contigo hace tiempo…

Rose soltó una risa seca, corta, burlándose de su comentario.

—Pues yo no estaría contigo ni aunque fueras el héroe del mundo mágico, Leslie —respondió con saña.

Al momento de realizar el comentario se arrepintió grandemente de haberlo hecho. Los ojos de Karl chispeaban de furia e incluso podía ver el fuego ardiendo en ellos, metafóricamente. Se puso a la altura de la adolescente, en cuclillas, y llevó una mano sucia y áspera al rostro blanquecino de la pelirroja. Rose apartó su cara del tacto masculino pero él volvió a tomar su rostro con fuerza para volverla hacia él. Los labios de ella se encontraban transformados en una fina línea y sus ojos observaban con desdén desde Thomas hacia Karl mientras intentaba soltarse, empujándolo con fuerza por los hombros, sin lograr mucho a su favor.

El pelinegro tomó por el brazo a la joven levantándose y llevando el cuerpo de la pelirroja con él. Rose se tambaleó ligeramente mientras seguía forcejeando, viendo como su amigo seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, intentando ayudarla. Las risas sádicas y malvadas de los Slytherin se colaron por sus oídos, helándole la sangre y provocando un considerable escalofrío en su columna vertebral, logrando que su cuerpo se retorciera.

En un pequeño arranque de estúpida valentía la leona volteó su rostro hacia Leslie, quien no había soltado el agarre, y escupió su rostro con furia. El enojo volvió a llamear en los ojos de la serpiente y apretó aún más su agarre, comenzando a lastimarla.

—Veamos, Weasley, si aprendes un poco de modales —comentó el pelinegro con falsa intención de 'ayudarla'.

El cuerpo de Rose se encontraba chocando contra la pared con fuerza de un momento a otro, logrando arrancarle un grito de sorpresa y dolor. Con la misma fuerza con la que chocó contra la pared fue con la que cayó al suelo. Colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo, intentando recomponerse, pero fue interceptada por Karl en el proceso. Éste, con intenciones cargadas de corrupción, levantó su cuerpo sin esfuerzo y se acercó hasta su cuello, oliendo la fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo de la colorada.

— ¡No! —gritó la leona cuando comenzó a sentir las manos del chico sobre su cuerpo.

No pudo comprender, en aquellos momentos, por qué nadie venía a socorrerla con todo el lío que estaban armando. Sobre todo a esas horas de la noche, ¿es que de repente todos se habían vuelto sordos? Sus manos golpeaban con fuerza el cuerpo de Leslie sin obtener ningún resultado más que el de los labios del joven sobre su cuello. Asqueada comenzó a lloriquear, rindiéndose momentáneamente. El miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, impidiéndole pensar correctamente. Había entrado en pánico como nunca en su vida.

Tenía que detenerse a pensar.

Su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse entre los brazos del Slytherin, huyendo sutilmente de su agarre pero con rapidez. El movimiento había sido algo imprevisto para Leslie por lo que quedó algo sorprendido, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que Rose pudiera alejarse al menos para mantener la distancia. La mirada de la pelirroja se encontró durante unos segundos con la de su mejor amigo mientras seguía moviéndose para no ser atrapada por su oponente y comenzaron a improvisar.

Scorpius se las apañó para lograr derribar a Thomas y soltó un gruñido para que la pelirroja lo tomara como una señal. Al oírlo, la leona corrió rápidamente hacia Flint y, aprovechando su distracción, le quitó la varita de la mano. Se volteó hacia Leslie y lanzó un Expelliarmus, logrando obtener también la varita de él. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras Flint se ponía de pie y se acercaba hacia su amigo. La pelirroja tardó unos segundos, manteniendo la guardia en alto, antes de lanzarle los contra hechizos a Malfoy.

Justo cuando lanzó una de las varitas hacia el rubio sintió un brazo rodearla por la cintura desde su espalda y algo frío presionar su mentón. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y vio con una nueva oleada de terror como Scorpius apuntaba hacia algo detrás de ella. Vio de reojo que Leslie la miraba desde un rincón con una sonrisa de suficiencia, cargada de maldad y satisfacción.

Sintió el metal frío de algún instrumento dañino, quizás un cuchillo, presionarse aún más sobre su mentón y mantuvo la respiración.

—Suelta la varita —habló Flint a su oído en un murmullo suave pero que decía demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo la pelirroja no soltó su agarre de la varita y, al contrario, la tomó con más fuerza. Aún se encontraba muy confundida con toda la situación pero en lo único que podía pensar era en no dejarse vencer. Los estúpidos compañeros de Scorpius habían resultado ser más peligrosos de lo que creían pero lo importante es que aún estaban completos tanto ella como el rubio.

—Suelta la…

Thomas Flint fue interrumpido cuando un haz de luz blanquecina iluminó la habitación al impactar en el pecho de Karl. El adolescente soltó un grito ahogado antes de caer al suelo desfallecido. Los tres buscaron con la mirada de donde había provenido aquel hechizo pero nadie se encontraba en la habitación más que ellos. La cobardía de Thomas salió a la luz, poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso y algo despistado.

Y de un momento a otro Rose dejó de sentir la presión en su cintura y mentón.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche seguía inundando los cielos que cubrían al castillo de Hogwarts sin embargo el amanecer estaba cercano a hacer acto de presencia. Lily se había despertado hacía cerca de una hora con la frente sudada, el cuello picando y un una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Había intentado volver a dormir el resto de las horas que faltaban antes de entrar a clases pero simplemente el sueño no iba a ella. Tras soltar varias maldiciones y dar unas cuantas vueltas en su cama, la castaña optó por levantarse a buscar al motivo de su reciente insomnio. Sabía que la posibilidad de encontrarlo era demasiado remota, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en sus recuerdos sólo existían una figura enorme y ojos oscuros, pero debía intentarlo. Sabía que _tenía_ que intentarlo.

Se puso de pie, se vistió con ropa muggle y cogió su varita. Fuera de la cama el frío era espantoso pero no le tomó importancia. Colocó el fino objeto de madera clara en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y, tras asegurarse que sus compañeras de cuarto seguían dormidas, salió por la puerta de su habitación y más tarde de la sala común. Intentó recordar alguno de los pasadizos que habían creado James y Fred en su estadía en el castillo pero solo pudo recordar el que salía cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Decidió que tomaría ese camino, de todos modos era el que la dejaba más cerca del Bosque Prohibido y no había manera de que alguien que no fuera de su familia pudiera ir por allí.

Caminó hasta el tercer piso y se detuvo frente al cuadro de la catedral abandonada.

—Satagentes —recitó la castaña al cuadro en un perfecto latín.

Pudo ver apenas como las puertas de la catedral del cuadro se abrían y un pequeño click se oyó un poco más allá. Tras el sonido el retrato se abrió por sí solo ante Lily y ésta no hizo más que adentrarse en el oscuro agujero. Pudo notar a medida que avanzaba que el pasadizo era muy angosto, casi debía ir en cuclillas, y que la cantidad de tela arañas que había encontrado durante el recorrido era interminable. Luego de diez minutos, finalmente, encontró el final del pasadizo. Comenzó a tantear en las paredes hasta encontrar una fina canaleta vertical. Continuó el camino por la misma, de manera ascendente, hasta palpar lo que parecía ser una embocadura tapada con una gran madera astillada. Tomó su varita desde el bolsillo trasero y apuntó hacia arriba.

—Alohomora.

Su voz sonó como un suave susurro pero su determinación detrás de las palabras fue suficiente para lograr realizar el hechizo eficazmente. Las trabas se deshicieron y la castaña empujó la pesada madera hacia afuera. El viento frío la golpeó repentinamente, haciéndola tambalear y, metafóricamente, congelarse hasta los huesos. Poniéndose recta la abertura le llegaba hasta los hombros. Colocó sus brazos sobre la tierra y se ayudó con fuerza para poder salir de allí. Al encontrarse fuera volvió a cerrar el hueco e ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba cubierta de tierra se puso de pie para comenzar a adentrarse al bosque.

Pasó con cuidado de no hacer ruido junto a una jaula que parecía tener una especie de gusano gigante dentro. El bosque comenzaba a unos pocos metros de ella así que entró con rapidez para encontrarse a salvo de la vista de cualquier persona indeseada. Su cuerpo se movía con agilidad y velocidad entre los árboles de diferentes tamaños. El viento frío cada vez calaba más entre sus ropas, enfriando su cuerpo y revolviendo ligeramente su cabello suelto hasta mitad de espalda.

Se detuvo al avistar una pequeña luz entre rojiza y amarillenta en la lejanía. Enfocó su mirada a medida que iba frenando progresivamente sus pasos. Podía escuchar con claridad personas recitando palabras en una lengua muy antigua que, debido a su habilidad, pudo comprender.

— _Entregamos su alma mortal a ti, poderosa madre de los cielos, para que decidas que hacer con su destino…_

Lily sabía que estaba adentrándose en terreno peligroso, muy peligroso, pero no podía evitar ser influenciada por la curiosidad que la caracterizaba. Era mucho más fuerte que ella. A medida que iba acercándose más y más al lugar iluminado iba descubriendo más detalles. Lo primero que descubrió fue que la luz rojiza era una fogata. Una gigantesca fogata. Luego descubrió que había tres personas, aunque sólo dos recitaban las extrañas y, por qué no, tenebrosas palabras.

Se colocó detrás de un gran árbol con el tronco el doble de grande que su cuerpo y desde allí los espió. Había dos personas con capas verdes oscuras, iluminadas tenuemente ante la luz de las llamas. La tercera estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, y tenía el rostro descubierto a pesar de llevar también una capa de color azul marino.

La leona pudo notar que no reconocía el rostro del adolescente. Se trataba de un chico de Ravenclaw —su escudo se encontraba a la izquierda de su pecho— pero sinceramente no lo conocía, aunque su rostro le resultaba bastante familiar. Las voces seguían aumentando tanto en velocidad como en volumen y parecían estar distorsionándose también, algo que le causaba más miedo si era posible. Sabía que debía huir pero no podía. Era como una extraña fuerza que la detenía allí y la obligaba a observar lo que acontecía en el bosque del majestuoso colegio Hogwarts.

Ambas personas, de espaldas a ella, dejaron de hablar y una de ellas caminó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del halcón y lo tomó por los hombros desde su espalda para ponerlo frente a su camarada. Lily pudo ver entonces como la persona que aún se encontraba de espaldas a ella sacaba una daga gris y la introducía en el pecho del Ravenclaw. Antes de que pudiera soltar un grito de horror una mano tapó su boca impidiendo que hiciera lo que, por inercia, estaba a punto de hacer. Se volteó asustada con la mano aún presionada en su boca y vio a un joven más alto que ella, horriblemente apuesto a pesar del cabello largo, enmarañado y la barba ligeramente crecida. A pesar de la oscuridad que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo con la llegada del amanecer. Pero eran sus ojos lo que la sorprendieron, tomándola con la guardia baja.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar él le hizo una seña con el dedo índice sobre sus labios advirtiéndola de no realizar ningún ruido. Lily asintió a modo de comprensión y vio la nueva seña que el castaño le estaba haciendo. Volvió a asentir mientras en su mente se grababan las órdenes. Correr a la cuenta de tres.

 _Uno_. Sus ojos viajaron nuevamente hasta la fogata donde estaban los dos jóvenes cubiertos de sangre y el tercero desangrándose agónicamente.

 _Dos_. Ambas personas se voltearon hacia donde se encontraban ocultos y pudo jurar que había visto una cabellera larga y castaña escondida dentro de una de las capas verdes. El otro llevó una mano a la capucha y la bajó revelando su identidad. Lily soltó un jadeo.

 _Tres_. Sintió su mano ser tomada por otra mucho más grande al mismo tiempo que Erik Van der Horst dibujaba una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

El hombre comenzó a arrastrarla por el mismo camino que ella había recorrido para llegar hasta allí. Estaban volviendo al castillo. Ambos se movían muy rápidamente y a Lily le sorprendió que ninguno de los dos se hubiera siquiera tropezado con algo. Si no estuvieran en la situación en la que se encontraban Potter podría haberse puesto a divagar sobre quién era el más ágil entre los dos pero la situación estaba a punto de superarla. Los músculos estaban tensos, sus huesos dolían con cada paso que daba y el frío estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo.

Luego de diez minutos de continuar con la carrera finalmente salieron al aire libre. El cielo estaba teñido de un tono azul grisáceo y, aunque apenas en menor medida, el viento frío seguía haciendo acto de presencia. Sin embargo no se detuvieron allí, el desconocido aún no había soltado su agarre y parecía arrastrarla hacia el castillo.

—Me atraparán —gritó con fuerza para que él pudiera oírla, advirtiéndolo de que la podía poner en problemas, pero el castaño la ignoró completamente a pesar de haberla escuchado a la perfección.

Siguieron corriendo con rapidez hasta llegar a las altas puertas de madera y acero forjado. El castaño empujó la puerta y la metió adentro como si el hecho de llevarla allí adentro asegurara su integridad física. Lily sabía quién era uno de los involucrados, sabía quién había sido la víctima y sabía también que no estaría segura dentro del castillo.

No mientras Horst siguiera allí también.

La respiración de ambos era realmente agitada. Lily sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y unas horribles arcadas que le dejaban el estómago vacío y un sabor amargo en la boca. La garganta comenzaba a rasparle cada vez que tragaba y su nariz se encontraba levemente irritada debido al aire frío que había inhalado. Ya no se encontraban corriendo, pero se había dado cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo hasta el despacho de la Directora.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albus se encontraba junto a Warner, ambos sentados sobre la cama del primero, en una posición que los dejaba enfrentados entre sí. En las manos de Finnigan se encontraba el privilegiado Mapa del Merodeador. Ambos habían logrado dormir algunas horas pero finalmente, cerca de la 5.30 a.m., Albus se levantó para ir al baño. Warner al ver a su amigo levantarse decidió que ya era hora de abandonar su cama e ir a la de su amigo para comenzar su rutina diaria. Ellos a comparación de la mayoría de los estudiantes en el castillo estaban acostumbrados a conciliar el sueño a muy altas horas de la noche y despertar a muy tempranas horas de la mañana, e incluso madrugada.

Albus al abrir la puerta del baño que compartían los cinco compañeros de cuarto, se encontró con su amigo sentado sobre su cama. Le hizo una seña para que subiera los pies mientras él mismo se sentaba sobre la cama. Se encargó de cerrar las cortinas y poner tantos hechizos de protección como un muffliato. Debajo de su almohada sacó el mapa y se lo tendió a Warner luego de que éste se lo pidiera y allí quedaron hasta aquel momento.

—Oye, Albus…

Llamó el castaño a su amigo, quien se encontraba practicando un hechizo aleatorio. El pelinegro volteó el rostro hacia su amigo sin despegar su vista de la estela de colores rojo y azul que desprendía su varita cada vez que la movía. Adoraba aquel hechizo.

— ¿Esa no es Rosie? —preguntó al notar que su amigo le prestaba, aunque poca, atención a su manera.

Albus, sin poder disimular su lado curioso, estiró el cuello en busca de una mejor vista del mapa. Warner, facilitándole el trabajo, le acercó el mapa a su amigo y le señaló aproximadamente con la varita el lugar donde se encontraba la susodicha. Albus entrecerró los ojos unos momentos, enfocando su vista sobre el papel, viendo el nombre de su prima dirigiéndose hacia las cocinas y finalmente entrando a ellas. Le devolvió el Mapa al castaño y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la cama para seguir entreteniéndose a sí mismo con la estela de colores en su varita.

Cada uno siguió con lo suyo hasta que Warner se puso recto de golpe, llevando el pergamino encantado más cerca de su rostro. Albus simplemente lo dejó ser durante unos segundos hasta que el castaño llamó su atención colocándose junto a él y mostrándoles dos puntos específicos, bastante cercanos entre sí. En el primero aparecía escrito sobre el papel el nombre "Rose Weasley", y se movía en reversa a cómo lo había visto minutos antes. Estaba regresando a su torre. Albus se preguntó que había de malo con eso hasta que vio el segundo lugar que Warner señalaba. Las conjeturas comenzaron a aparecer de repente, una tras otra, encajando las piezas. Los nombres de tres Slytherins se encontraban pegados uno al otro y se movían al mismo tiempo, encaminándose en una especie de encuentro hacia dónde se dirigía su pelirroja prima.

La pregunto que ambos tenían en la mente salió disparada a través de los labios del castaño.

— ¿Qué hace Scorp con esos dos?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

—No podré imponerles ninguna clase de castigo sin el consentimiento de sus padres, por lo que espero que comprendan a qué me refiero —la voz de la avejentada Minerva sonaba entre preocupada y enojada.

Los primeros en aparecer en el pasillo del tercer piso habían sido Lily y su, inconscientemente, aún misterioso acompañante. Se habían detenido frente a la siniestra gárgola de piedra que bloqueaba el paso a la oficina del Director pero al ninguno de los dos saber la contraseña no habían podido acceder. Luego de diez minutos intentando toda clase de palabras y frases que pudieran resultar ser las correctas se dieron por vencidos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. El joven se debatía entre desaparecer como siempre lo hacía, pues sabía que no le convenía del todo estar por aquellos lugares, mientras Lily se encontraba en la disyuntiva de iniciar o no una conversación con el alto castaño.

Cuando la delgada chica se decidió a preguntarle por su nombre unos pasos fuertes comenzaron a oírse. Ambos se pusieron codo a codo mientras sacaban sus varitas para ponerse en guardia. Los ojos de Lily se encontraban muy abiertos, alertas, inseguros, miedosos. Lo último que le faltaba era que el adolescente de ojos verdes los hubiera alcanzado, no necesitaba aumentar la tensión al momento que había pasado y, por seguro, no necesitaba a nadie que le recordara la escena que había vivido hacía tan poco. Aún tenía muy frescas las imágenes en su rostro, aunque no pensaba del todo en ellas. El castaño pudo deducir gracias a las expresiones que ella tenía en el rostro que se encontraba en alguna clase de shock.

Lentamente ambos fueron bajando sus varitas al ver que se trataba del hermano de Lily, su prima Rose y de los dos amigos del primero. La castaña fue corriendo hacia su hermano y se colgó de su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el mismo. Sus hermanos eran las únicas personas que le transmitían verdadero sentimiento de confort. Vio el aspecto que tenían tanto Rose como Scorpius y susurró al oído del pelinegro una pregunta que no obtuvo respuestas.

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes tuviera la oportunidad de poder responder, hablar o escaparse, según de quién se tratara, la voz de femenina y madura de la Directora se oyó a través de todo el pasillo del tercer piso.

—Arañas bebés —parló a la gárgola provocando que ésta se moviera y les diera acceso, mientras todos se miraban entre sí con gesto confundidos, seguros que de estar en otra situación incluso reirían.

Todos sabían el procedimiento, ella jamás hablaba hasta no estar dentro de las cuatro paredes de la Oficina del Director, en su caso Directora. Uno a uno fueron pasando, dejando en último lugar a Albus, el desconocido y a la misma directora. Cuando llegó el turno de Potter detuvo sus pasos ligeramente mientras miraba al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados. Le resultaba conocido, pero no podía lograr recordar de dónde. Finalmente subió las escaleras detrás de sus amigos y familia. No podía evitar pensar que habían corrido con suerte cuando Warner y él llegaron a tiempo para salvarlos de algo que, por como pintaba la escena, habría terminado muy mal.

Minerva antes de subir conjuró un patronus con forma felina mientras observaba al castaño entrecerrar los ojos como lamentándose de algo que sabía que iba a escuchar.

—Usted también debe subir, señor Longbottom —ordenó la directora con voz clara y demandante.

Evitando verse a sí mismo humillado y avergonzado el castaño se colocó en una posición recta y caminó escaleras arriba con el orgullo como estandarte. Sus ropas estaban sucias y su rostro aún más. Con tierra húmeda pegada a su rostro gracias al sudor que le había causado la carrera con la chica Potter. Se preguntaba internamente por qué había sido tan descuidado al acompañarla incluso dentro del castillo pero luego se respondía que aún dentro del castillo existían grandes peligros para los estudiantes. La prueba más exacta era la apariencia con la que habían aparecido los adolescentes.

Una vez terminaron de subir las escaleras se colocaron frente a la puerta de madera que servía como entrada a la famosa oficina de Hogwarts. Albus había pasado por allí incontables veces, al igual que su hermano mayor, pero el resto no había pasado por allí más que para cuestiones realmente relevantes.

La directora les ofreció unos bocadillos a sus estudiantes, maña que había adoptado del difunto Albus Dumbledore, y tras recibir una negativa de todos excepto Warner se sentó para comenzar a hablar.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —cuestionó con su usual tono severo, escondiendo así la preocupación que poco a poco iba creciendo al ser consciente de la fachada que llevaban sus estudiantes.

Se habían vuelto un completo y asqueroso, literalmente, desastre.

Todos adoptaron diferentes expresiones. Scorpius, aún avergonzado de la situación en la que había estado sin poder proteger a su mejor amiga de dos serpientes cizañeras como lo eran Leslie y Flint, rehuía a la mirada tanto de Rose como del resto de los integrantes y se empeñaba en posarla en cualquier lugar que no fuera en los ojos azules de su compañera. Albus había tomado a su hermana menor por el brazo apenas habían puesto un pie dentro de la habitación y la llevó hasta el rincón más alejado del resto, bajo la mirada atenta del mayor de los presentes allí, para comenzar a interrogarla como digno hermano mayor que era. Lily, rehusándose a responder las estupideces que su hermano decía, empujó al pelinegro y fue a colocarse junto a su prima, en la punta contraria donde estaba Longbottom.

—Bueno, estábamos con Albus a punto de dirigirnos al campo de Quidditch para entrenar y nos cruzamos con Scorpius y Rose que estaban… —Warner, quien había sido el único valiente en comenzar a hablar, aunque con algunas mentiras de por medio, se interrumpió a sí mismo para encontrar palabras que no pusieran en problemas a sus amigos— en realidad no lo sé, pero tuvimos que ayudarlos —finalizó con su excusa antes de agregar—: supongo que ya le dirán ellos que sucedió, profesora.

Todas las miradas estaban centradas en el castaño, con diferentes sentimientos reflejados en ellos. Lily y el desconocido lo observaban con diversión, intuyendo que estaba mintiendo; Rose, Scorpius y Albus lo miraban con una profunda confusión que deformaba sus rostros y la directora lo observaba desde su asiento con cara de póker, divagando en la idea de si creerle o no. Sabía por experiencia propia lo embustero que podía llegar a ser Warner Finnigan.

—Profesora —la llamó Lily con voz suave y cambiando su expresión a una más seria—, yo no puedo hablar… ya sabe… delante de ellos —prosiguió de manera entrecortada y finalizando con un gesto direccional hacia sus amigos.

La directora observó la apariencia de la niña que muy parecida era a la de Longbottom y asintió una vez, comprendiendo la seriedad del asunto que encerraba su caso. Y entonces, Rose rompió a llorar, ganándose toda la atención de los presentes. Llevó las manos a la altura de su rostro y cubrió este con las mismas. El resto la observaba sin saber muy bien que hacer y, luego de unos segundos, cuando las rodillas de la pelirroja comenzaron a fallar, ésta se aferró al cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Nadie, a excepción de Malfoy, tenía una idea aproximada de por qué se encontraba en ese estado, pero el rubio era consciente de que solo necesitaba tiempo para salir del shock antes de ponerse como estaba. Por inercia tendió a tomar a la bruja en brazos y consolarla con un suave arrullo y susurros de aliento. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con las palabras que soltaba, pues su familia aún estaba presente y nadie allí podía enterarse de lo sucedido. Sabía que la pelirroja jamás se lo perdonaría y, para colmo, no era que las cosas estuvieran muy bien con ella.

—Señor Potter, señor Finnigan —llamó la atención de los jóvenes mientras observaban como Scorpius sentaba a su amiga en una silla afelpada algo lejos del resto—, por el momento lo que hayan hecho no es tan relevante como el resto, sin embargo deberán pasar por aquí luego del horario de clases —les informó mientras les señalaba con un gesto la salida.

Warner salió con las manos en los bolsillos, como si la situación fuera totalmente normal. Albus, por otro lado, tardó un poco más en salir tras fijar su mirada en una seria Lily y una angustiada Rosie. Ninguna de las dos expresiones era muy apegada a sus dueñas y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Al cerrar la puerta la directora se dirigió hacia el rubio.

—Señor Malfoy, si fuera tan amable de acompañar a la señorita Weasley a la enfermería se lo agradecería muchísimo —sugirió sutilmente la directora viendo a la colorada que seguí sollozando sin consuelo—, dígale a Poppy que tiene mi permiso para hacerle compañía —agregó antes de finalizar—, sólo si ella lo propone.

Scorpius asintió y, tras tomar el rostro de su amiga y susurrarle unas palabras que el resto no alcanzó a oír, le tomó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse mientras la dirigía hacia la puerta. Lily aún estaba observando el lugar por donde se habían ido cuando la profesora volvió a hablar una vez más.

Jamás había visto así a su prima.

Y fue cuando pudo oír hablar a la mujer que tan cercana era a su familia y que con tanto protocolaridad le hablaba dentro del castillo.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes desea hablar?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

James se mantuvo observando durante algunos minutos la chimenea por la que había desaparecido su rubia amante tras ser rodeada por las peculiares llamas verdes. Él intentaba evitar llevarla a su casa siempre que podía sabiendo que a su madre le molestaba la presencia de Dorotha. Nunca había tenido el suficiente interés por el tema, ni la valentía suficiente, como para cuestionar los porqués de su madre pero tampoco era algo prescindible saber la respuesta. Siempre había creído que se trataba de algo parecido al instinto maternal o desagrado a primera vista entre féminas.

— ¿Quién era?

Como si la hubiese invocado con sus pensamientos, su madre se acercó hacia él tras abrir la puerta de la cocina.

—Una amiga —respondió evasivamente con una sonrisa inocente—. No sé qué estás cocinando, mamá, pero huele excelente…

—No intentes usar ese truco conmigo, jovencito —le dijo su madre con una expresión que divagaba entre el enojo y la diversión, siendo la última la triunfante—. Y no es más que tocino con huevos, James.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada al verse descubierto y la abrazó con fuerza casi dificultándole la respiración. Era realmente increíble como amaba a esa mujer. Era, probablemente, la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida junto a su hermanita Lily.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo, mamá?

—Ve poniendo la mesa, tu padre bajará en unos minutos —dijo con los ojos brillosos evitando la mirada de su hijo y ganándose una mueca de asco por parte de éste—, sólo no te acerques a la comida o me servirá como almuerzo, James Potter.

James volvió a reír mientras liberaba a su madre del abrazo y se dirigía con ella hacia la cocina. Algo que habían aprendido los tres hijos de Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter es que cuando el matrimonio estaba en su buen momento de relación marital lo último que recordaban era de poner algún hechizo silenciador. Era algo realmente perturbador. El hecho de que la noche anterior James hubiera utilizado dicho hechizo en su habitación no había incluido el hecho de silenciar los sonidos exteriores.

Justo cuando comenzó a colocar los platos sobre la mesa su padre entró por la puerta ya vestido con su infaltable túnica de auror y una expresión complacida en el rostro. Al estar frotándose los ojos y solo ver a Ginny a la vista hizo que se dirigiera hacia ella y le besara el cuello seductoramente, sin tapujos, y le rodeara la cintura con los brazos. La madre de James soltó un respingo y un gemido bien disimulado mientras él se aguantaba la risa. Se volteó unos segundos para tomar los cubiertos del cajón y cuando volvió a darse la vuelta se encontró con la escena más repugnante en años.

— ¡Mamá…!

El grito entre divertido y asqueado de James alertó a la pareja que ya se encontraba besándose en una posición demasiado comprometedora como para ser descrita y ambos se separaron con una sonrisa. Ginny observó a su hijo con las disculpas grabadas en su rostro y le hizo una seña para que saliera de la habitación. James hizo caso a la orden de su madre no sin antes regalarle una exagerada mueca de fastidio y llevarse toda —y literalmente era toda— la comida que había preparado su madre.

Al llegar al salón se arrojó sobre el sofá, cogió el mando de la televisión que tenían allí y comenzó a desayunar con el sonido del aparato muggle a todo volumen. Al terminarse el tocino y los huevos el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, luego de la agitada noche y el exagerado desayuno que se había robado como protesta contra sus padres ahora estaba completamente agotado.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, incluso con el sonido del televisor a todo volumen, unos golpes cortos y secos lo despertaron. Abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente confundido y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Buscó con la mirada de dónde venían los golpecitos y, al ver la ventana con las cortinas abiertas, vio que había una lechuza posada allí con una carta atada a su pata, batiendo las alas con apariencia enojada. James se frotó los ojos con una mano, se puso de pie encaminándose hacia la ventana, quitó la traba y tomó la carta que había traído la lechuza.

Al ver el sello de la escuela a la que iban sus hermanos decidió que no habría problemas en quién la abriría. Abrió el sobre y quitó el pergamino de adentro. La caligrafía era de Minerva, estaba muy seguro de eso porque en tercer año había pasado dos días completos intentando imitarla junto a Fred. Con cada línea que leía el pelinegro las arrugas de su ceño se acentuaban un poco más.

—Ya debo ir al Ministerio —oyó la voz de su padre dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea para viajar por la red—, estoy llegando tarde…

James aún sin despegar la vista del pedazo de papel amarillento interrumpió a su padre y alzó la mano en señal de que esperara unos segundos. Cuando terminó de leer la carta se la mostró a su padre.

—Yo creo que tendrás que llegar tarde.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Albus y Warner salieron de la oficina se dirigieron a paso apresurado hasta la habitación que compartían. Allí fueron a dejar la capa que habían usado para ir a buscar a Rose y Scorpius en la madrugada y cogieron el Mapa que estaba debajo de la almohada de la cama de Albus. Ninguno de los dos dijeron una palabra en todo el trayecto, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que Warner casi siempre se encontraba hablando y Albus siempre le seguía la corriente. Al llegar a la habitación y encerrarse dentro de la cama del pelinegro con las cortinas cerradas y los hechizos puestos ambos se pusieron a observar detalladamente el Mapa. Seguían sin emitir palabra pero sabían lo que el otro buscaba.

—No están —habló Warner luego de unos segundos.

Albus suspiró exasperado y dejó el Mapa a un lado.

— ¿Qué haremos? —le preguntó el pelinegro a su amigo.

El castaño esperó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Creo que lo mejor será buscar a Scorpius y que él nos diga bien qué ha sucedido —dijo el león con calma—, no creo que podamos hacer nada constructivo hasta entonces…

Albus se pasó una mano por el cabello cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos, quitó los hechizos colocados en las cortinas de su cama y, luego de abrir las cortinas, se puso de pie e hizo frente a Warner.

—Iré a buscar a Scorpius, ¿vienes? —ofreció el pelinegro.

Warner negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir a clases, así abarcaremos más terreno y me encargaré de ver si alguien sabe algo —respondió el castaño con esa voz sabionda que lo caracterizaba cuando se encontraban en problemas.

Ambos salieron de la sala común juntos y se separaron cuando llegaron a la torre de Adivinación. Tras despedirse con palabras, un apretón de manos y algunas palmadas en la espalda del otro Albus siguió avanzando por los pasillos. Mientras estaban caminado habían llegado a la conclusión de que, por el estado en el que se encontraba Rose, probablemente ella estaría en la enfermería o en su habitación. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que ellos habían salido de su sala común y nadie les había dicho nada, la enfermería era la única opción por descarte.

Al entrar allí se dirigió hasta el fondo del pasillo que se creaba en el medio, pues eran las camillas 'reservadas' para su familia, luego de James y Fred era común ver a alguno de ellos por allí. Cuando Albus vislumbró una cabellera rubia se acercó hasta allí a paso apresurado, sin saber con lo que se encontraría. Cuando estuvo a unos metros fue reduciendo el paso, no solo por estar llegando a donde se encontraba su prima, sino también por la sorpresa que le causaba la visión adquirida.

En una de las camillas se encontraba su prima Rose descansando, aparentemente inconsciente, y el semblante mucho más tranquilo que hacía minutos antes. Aún había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, sus labios estaban hinchados al igual que sus ojos y la punta de su nariz estaba roja como el resto de su rostro. Junto a ella, en la camilla de su izquierda estaba Scorpius con la mirada perdida y parecía mantener distancia de su prima. Pero nada de eso le había sorprendido en absoluto, sino que en las camillas de enfrente estaban los cuerpos magullados de Leslie y Flint.

A penas los notó quiso dirigirse hacia ellos para darles un buen cóctel de hechizos sin embargo se detuvo a tiempo para no cometer ninguna locura. Recordó que con Warner habían revisado hasta el mínimo detalle, dos veces, las personas que se encontraban dentro del castillo y ninguna de las serpientes que se encontraban en la enfermería había aparecido en el Mapa.

—No son ellos, Al —oyó que le decía su amigo, ganándose su atención.

Se encontraba demasiado confundido con toda la situación y por un segundo deseó no haber estado involucrado desde un principio. Le hubiera gustado que Warner no lo hubiera animado a meterse en asuntos ajenos. Hubiera estado encantado de ser un alumno más de Hogwarts compartiendo clases de Adivinación con sus compañeros de curso. Pero luego se recordó que eran su prima y mejor amigo quienes estaban directamente involucrados en aquello y ver a su prima allí inconsciente no hizo más que desvanecer todos los pensamientos negativos que lo invadían.

—Lo sé —le contestó al rubio tras unos minutos de silencio—, hemos echado un vistazo al Mapa con Finn y allí no apareció ninguno de los dos nombres.

El rubio volvió a clavar la mirada en el suelo pensado en quienes podrían ser las dos personas que se encontraban allí con los rostros de Leslie y Flint. Tras unas cortinas que había al final de la enfermería apareció la señora Pomfrey con unos frascos entre las manos, llenos de líquidos con colores raros y apariencia desagradable.

—No preguntaré qué hace aquí, señor Potter, pero quiero este lugar libre —advirtió la anciana mientras abría la boca de 'Leslie' y vertía un poco del contenido de los frascos allí.

Albus observó con desagrado como el rostro del chico cambiaba a un color verdoso y luego se tornaba muy pálido. Lo mismo sucedió con la otra persona luego de que la enfermera repitiera el proceso. Volvió a voltear hacia su prima, tenía respiración tranquila al igual que sus facciones y eso logró tranquilizarlo. De todas sus primas, Rose había sido la más cercana a los hermanos Potter y, tanto Ginny como Harry, la consideraban una hija más. La estrecha relación que tenían con Hermione y Ron no había hecho más que afianzar el vínculo entre los cinco primos, incluso con James que era el más grande.

—Deberías ir a clase —dijo el rubio en un murmullo.

—Tú también —refutó Albus levantando la vista hacia su amigo.

El rubio a sonrió sin ganas, casi en una mueca, pero no respondió.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dos castaños se encontraban frente a la imponente directora de Hogwarts. La primera era una adolescente que atravesaba de lleno una de las partes más complejas de la adolescencia, tanto así como una buena crisis nerviosa que disimulaba con mucho talento. El segundo era un joven, casi adulto, de expresión seria luego de haber relatado gran parte de sus hazañas durante los últimos días en el castillo. Había ahorrado algunos detalles tales como por qué se encontraba allí, cómo sabía los lugares exactos en que se encontraba Lily y por qué laboraba tanto la tarea de rescatarla de situaciones difíciles. Detalles que, en aquel momento, le parecieron muy irrelevantes a la joven pero que la anciana comprendió casi por instinto que se darían a saber a su debido momento.

— ¿Es consciente que su padre trabaja aquí, señor Longbottom?

La menor de los Potter llevó una mano a su frente y la frotó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que cerró sus ojos en un fallido intento de olvidar lo que había escuchado. Probablemente la migraña que estaba atacándola era debida, en su mayoría, al apellido del joven. Sabía con claridad que no había muchos profesores Longbottom en el colegio Hogwarts —por no obviar que sólo existía uno—, y sabía también que existía una cantidad por mucho inferior a la anterior de señores Longbottom que fueran hijos del aludido. Por un momento incluso quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio de la felina hasta que su cerebro sufriera consecuencias peores —o mejores— que las de un obliviate.

—Ha sido la razón por la que no ingresé al castillo como es debido, profesora —respondió el castaño con la seriedad aún grabada en su rostro.

La directora asintió una vez con suma lentitud y al momento en que abrió la boca para comentar algo más, unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta de la oficina. Minerva dio el pase libre y la puerta se abrió dejando ver al matrimonio Potter con el hijo mayor de éste a sus espaldas. Lily rompió en llantos, imitando la actitud que había tenido su prima una media hora atrás, cuando vio a su hermano. Se levantó abruptamente empujando la silla hacia atrás en el proceso y se arrojó a los brazos de James buscando consuelo. Las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca y el llanto hacía de éstas unas inentendibles.

—Creo que es mejor que den un paseo —dijo la profesora con tono entre amargo y preocupado a los hermanos—. Señor Longbottom, por el momento su testimonio es suficiente —el castaño que se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio asintió a modo de comprensión e hizo ademán de dar media vuelta para irse pero la profesora volvió a interrumpirlo— pero como comprenderá es necesario que aún esté presente en el castillo. Tiene a su disposición los terrenos y la torre que antes pertenecía a los premios anuales.

Tras lo dicho, la mujer levantó su mano en una categórica invitación a retirarse y el moreno, tras un segundo turbación, se marchó de la oficina a paso apresurado.

—No quiero sonar descortés, Minerva —habló por primera vez Harry Potter con tono entre confundido y angustiado al ver la puerta por donde se habían marchado sus hijos y luego el hijo de su colega—, pero ¿podrías decirme lo que está ocurriendo?

La veterana soltó un largo suspiro e invitó al matrimonio a tomar asiento.

—Será mejor que se sienten, es algo difícil de digerir.

Harry y Ginny se miraron unos segundos, sabiendo que el otro estaba pensando lo mismo, y luego tomaron asiento esperando que de la charla que tendrían saliera lo peor de lo peor.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Ronald Weasley recibió el patronus de su antigua profesora creyó inocentemente que se trataría de alguna reunión de las que hacía una o dos veces al año para juntar a aquellos de su generación que habían participado de la guerra mágica para hacer el bien. Aquella en la que se reunían los ex estudiantes como Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, incluso Cho Chang, Angelina Johnson u Oliver Wood que no pertenecían a su curso. Pero la voz extremadamente serena de la profesora requiriendo de su presencia en el colegio le extrañó desde el primer momento. Principalmente porque su profesora no solía enviar información de ninguna clase sabiendo lo pesado que podía llegar a ser el trabajo del matrimonio Weasley dentro del Ministerio —uno de los mejores aurores y la _casi_ Jefa de Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no era algo que requiriera sólo unas pocas horas al día—.

Su primer instinto fue avisarle a su esposa que los llamaban de la escuela, hecho que también alertó a Hermione. Rose había crecido como una niña, y más tarde adolescente, promedio, con gustos normales y actitudes nada anormales. Hugo por otro lado era un niño algo complicado, había salido con el carácter de Ron a pesar de su parecido físico con ella, pero no la habían llamado jamás desde la escuela por su conducta. Rápidamente alejó los pensamientos negativos de su mente. Infinitas eran las posibilidades de que Minerva clamara la presencia del matrimonio en su despacho y, sólo quizás, nada tenían que ver sus hijos en aquello.

—Está bien cariño, recuerda que estamos cerca de las fechas festivas —comentó Hermione camuflando su ligera preocupación tomando la mano de su esposo e ignorando la extraña sensación que le apretaba el estómago.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado —respondió el pelirrojo cambiando súbitamente su expresión a una calmada y luego a una muy seria—. ¿Crees que nos pida quedarnos como la Navidad pasada? Harry me había pedido acompañarlo a…

La castaña lo observó con una ceja en alto y los brazos cruzados cuando su esposo se interrumpió a sí mismo.

—Nada —dijo sonriendo ampliamente, aunque la leona podía ver una imaginaria gota gorda en la frente del hombre—, deberíamos ir donde Minerva —continuó Ron mientras empujaba a la castaña en dirección a la chimenea.

A regañadientes, tanto por la actitud de su esposo como de tener que utilizar la Red Flu, Hermione desapareció entre las enormes llamas verdes murmurando algunas maldiciones que involucraban el nombre _Harry_.

Cuando ambos salieron de la chimenea del recibidor con una estabilidad perfecta que habían adquirido con el paso del tiempo se dirigieron a paso apresurado hacia el despacho de la profesora. El camino se les hacía muy conocido, recorrían los pasillos sintiendo la gran sensación de familiaridad con el lugar como si hubiera sido ayer que estaban caminando por aquellos lares. A pesar de que les gustaría quedarse mucho rato en el castillo, Hermione más que su esposo, también eran conscientes que su trabajo se estaba tornando más duro de lo normal por lo que ambos esperaban que fuera una reunión rápida.

Fue en el momento justo que doblaban una esquina cerca del Gran Comedor que se toparon con el hijo de sus colegas Seamus Finnigan y Rebekah Worrington, y mejor amigo de su hija mayor, Warner.

— ¡Señores Weasley! —exclamó el castaño con una expresión que variaba entre contenta y amargada—. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

—Warner, cariño —saludó afablemente Hermione al joven que consideraba prácticamente parte de la familia, al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con los brazos en un abrazo cálido—. Estamos muy bien, ¿qué tal los estud…?

—Oh, Herms, no lo hagas —la interrumpió Ronald mientras daba un apretón de manos al adolescente que miraba a uno y otro entre divertido y preocupado—. No vemos al muchacho desde hace meses y lo primero que haces es preguntarle por los estudios…

Hermione le echó una mirada furibunda al pelirrojo, logrando que éste se sonrojara momentáneamente, y luego volvió la expresión dulce hacia el castaño.

—Nos gustaría quedarnos, Warner, pero tenemos una reunión y creo que debes encontrarte hambriento. ¿Has desayunado? —preguntó observando su rostro pálido y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos lo había notado antes, pero se podían apreciar a simple vista el aspecto levemente demacrado del chico.

—Estaba por hacerlo, señora Weasley…

—Hermione, Warner —lo corrigió la erudita.

—Hermione… Estaba por hacerlo en este momento —respondió con una mueca.

El chico pareció dudar un segundo antes de agregar.

—Albus está con Rosie, dijo que la esperaría y yo he decidido bajar antes —comentó intentando tantear el terreno. De nada serviría exponer a sus amigos sin necesidad y sin saber por qué los Weasley se encontraban en el castillo y aunque fuera obvio el motivo también esperaba que de ser así pudiera darle un poco más de tiempo a sus amigos para pensar en alguna cosa cuando la castaña irrumpiera en la enfermería como sabía que lo haría.

Los segundos que siguieron, sin llegar a completar el minuto, fueron un poco incómodos con Ronald entretenido con una armadura y Hermione sonriéndole al adolescente de manera casi forzada.

—Entonces, yo… iré a desayunar…

La mujer parpadeó varias veces y sonrió con más ganas mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla.

—Claro, no queremos retenerte —respondió amablemente al chico— Recuerda alimentarte bien, Warner, estás más delgado.

—No se preocupe se… Hermione —se corrigió a sí mismo con actitud divertida y un poco más relajada—, estoy fuerte como un roble.

—Claro que sí —lo animó la castaña levantando un pulgar y observando al joven marcharse camino al Gran Comedor—. Vamos, Ronald.

Tomó del brazo a su esposo y, casi, lo arrastró hasta la oficina de la Directora sin saber que le esperaría allí.


End file.
